Restart
by MuffinsAreAwesome
Summary: My first fanfiction. 6 years ago, May Maple had an incident with her crush, Drew Hayden. After Drew broke her heart 6 years ago, she returns as a beautiful 16 year old girl. But she doesn't remember Drew at all. Feeling guilty, Drew decides to have a fresh, new restart with May, forgetting about their past. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, I'm trying to make this story as long as possible. Enjoy.**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter One: Return

6 years. 6 years have passed since May last lived in Goldenrod. She moved to Petalburg City when she was 10. Now she's coming back to Goldenrod along with her best friend, Dawn, and with her family. Last time she was here, she has had some bad memories that she forgot about, including memories of Drew Hayden, her long time crush.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry May, but I don't like you at all." _

"_B-But..why…?' May looked at Drew, tears were starting to run down her face._

"_Do you want to know why?" Drew glared back at May, to fell down to her knees._

"_Hmph, to me you're just another annoying fan girl. Except you are not even popular at all, actually I think you're just a nerd!" Drew started to get rough._

"_Who cares if you are a straight A student." Drew smirked. "Like, I don't give a shit about it at all."_

_That was it. His final words to her, May then ran away while Drew was smirking. She ran behind a tree and started to cry her eyes out._

"_How c-could h-he?" She began talking to herself after several minutes later. She sat up. "After all this time, I've had crush on some heartless, arrogant jerk?" She then slowly walked away to her home, where her family just finished packing up their belongings. That's the last time anyone in Goldenrod City has ever seen May._

_End Flashback_

May didn't want to remember her bad memories about Drew. Actually, now she has completely forgotten everything about Drew due to her amnesia after a terrible accident. She went upstairs to unpack her belongings in her room.

"Hey May, have you seen my Gameboy?" May's younger brother Max, asked in May's doorway.

"Um, no. Maybe it's in the car?"

"Okay, thanks" Max then ran off hurriedly out of May's room and ran into the car. May sighed as she kept unpacking her belongings. She wasn't sure if it was good or not that her family moved back to Goldenrod from Petalburg City. She knew a lot has happened since she last came here. But she didn't have any friends 6 years ago, and her child hood friend just ditched her. Her only friend now was Dawn. Dawn's mother was a very busy woman, she was always moving around from place to place. So Dawn had to live with May and her family for just over a year. But she was informed that her mother had to move her company to Johto, near Goldenrod. And in some coincidence, May's family were moving to Goldenrod, too. Dawn decided to stay with May and her family fro time being. Dawn and May met each her 2 years ago in Petalburg Elementary school. They became best friends ever since.

"Hey May, wanna go shopping with me later?" Asked Dawn from May's doorway. Dawn loved shopping with May so much, they had a lot of good times together in a mall.

"No thanks Dawn, we just moved here. And I'm so tired from moving." Said May, she fell on top of her bed.

"Come one May it's been about 5 hours since we came here."

"Sorry but no, I'm way too tired and 5 hours isn't a very long time." As she said that, May drifted to sleep. Dawn sighed and walked out of the house towards the nearest shopping mall. It had been a long day. Dawn, May and May's family arrived at Goldenrod City at two o' clock afternoon. Now it was around 7, after eating dinner and unpacking everything, she was now exhausted. May just slept, Dawn came back from shopping mall at eight o' clock, she looked at May from her doorway and sighed.

"I guess May really was that tired." Dawn left May's room, gently closing her door behind. As May slept, she drifted into the dream world.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Argh" May sat up, turning her alarm clock off, she looked at her clock. The clock read: 8:05.

"Yikes I'm late!" May shrieked and ran to her bathroom. She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, wore her outfit (Her emerald one), made her hair, and finally, she ran downstairs just as Dawn was about to leave.

"Wow May you must have been really tired yesterday, you slept for about 12 hours!" Dawn was wearing her usual outfit. Except she wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, instead of her bare legs.

"I know I was exhausted from moving and all that stuff." Said May, she jogged and caught up with Dawn. May looked at her emerald green wrist watch. It was now 8:23 with school's first bell at 8:25. May shrieked.

"Oh no Dawn! We're late for school and it's 10 minute walk from here!" May sprinted towards the school dragging Dawn along with her. She now saw the entrance of the school. But barely anyone was around, the first bell has already rang. May and Dawn ran inside just as the second bell rang. They looked at the school map to see where the principal's office was.

"This way" May pointed towards a hallway as they began to walk along to the principal's office. "Here we are, let's go inside. "Dawn knocked the door three times. "Come on in" A voice was heard from inside. They opened the door and got inside. The principal had no hair, calm looking face with a smile, and he wore a circular, thin glasses.

"Welcome, what do you need?" He smiled gently.

"Oh, um…. We are new to this school and we need a schedule and a locker." Said May, smiling back at the principal.

"Why of course!" Said the principal as he searched his drawer and took out 2 pieces of paper.

"Oh, my name's Mr. Johnson by the way, Miss Maple and Miss Berlitz" He smiled again. "Here are your schedules, since this is your first time, the teacher won't be mad at you girls." He then took out another 2 small pieces of paper. "These are your locker numbers and combinations, you may read rules about using a locker. " He handed those pieces of papers to the girls. May and Dawn thanked him and were about to leave. But the principal stopped them.

"Wait girls, I forgot to tell you, but you both have locker partners due to increasing amount of students and lack of lockers" Mr. Johnson said while the girls left his office.

"Hey Dawn, looks like we have same English now" May said it happily as Dawn nodded.

"Let's see, our English room is #129,…. Oh, here it is! Said Dawn, who knocked the door. The door opened and a red haired woman was smiling at them.

"Oh you two must be the new students, come on in" As they got in, their teacher said "Okay class, we have two new students joining us today, May and Dawn."

"Hi my name's May it's pleasure to meet you all" May said it gently, making half of the guys drool over her and most of the girls glare at her.

"Name's Dawn I hope we become friends!" Said Dawn, who was pretty cheerful most of the time.

Drew P.O.V.

I was bored. I was tired. I hated my elementary days, and junior days in this school. Mostly because of all my fan girls disturbing me wherever I go whenever the time is. It's just that….. that they are so so so annoying! They kept interrupting me at my peaceful times and whenever I'm trying to talk to my friends, Paul and Gary. Just because I am so attractive, I get much attention from most of the girls in this school, a lot of the guys dislike me.

Anyways, I was pretty bored today. Everything was same for me, annoying fan girls, guys giving me death glares, everything was same as always. It was the first block of the day, I had English with Paul. So we went to our class, room #129, together. When we arrived, screams of girls filled our class. We just ignored them and sat on our seats. Our English teacher Solidad, came in as the second bell rang. I sighed as she began our lesson. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door, and Solidad left her spot and opened the door. She turned to us and made an announcement.

"Okay class, we have two new students joining us today, May and Dawn." She said as two beautiful looking girls came in.

I was somewhat surprised, actually a lot! I've never expected May to return to Goldenrod, especially after what I've said to her. Also, I was surprised at how much May had changed over the years. She became a gorgeous looking lady from a weird nerd. I was nervous that she would remember me and would get mad at me, but I was wrong. After two girls introduced themselves, Solidad made May seat next to me, and Dawn next to Paul. My body was shaking from guilt. When May came and sat down beside me, instead of criticizing me, she actually introduced herself to me!

"Hey what's your name? My name is Maybelle Maple, but everyone calls me May." May smiled at me then turned away to face Solidad.

"Um, I'm Drew" I said, expecting some kind of shouting.

But instead she just smiled at me, so I smiled back. '_Hmm, maybe she must have forgot everything about me, well then that's good! I can just have a fresh restart with her' _I thought, as I was smirking. Solidad then went out of the class to do something. '_This is my chance'_ I thought until I was interrupted. By Brianna and her two loyal friends, Jamie and Rosa.

"Hey new kid. Don't you DARE to steal MY Drew away or else I'm going kick your sorry butt new kid!" Brianna than stormed away to her desk. Leaving confused May behind.

**Author's Note: Well here's my first chapter for today, please review and tell me what to correct next time. I'm probably going to update 1 or 2 times every week. Like I said, I'm going to make this as long as possible so I might make each chapters longer. See you next time ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back with more chapter! Anyways I'll try to fix mistakes in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter 2: New Friends and Enemies

After Brianna went back to her desk, she kept glaring at May, which freaked May out a little. She had a confused look on her face. Until her best friend, Dawn, came over to her desk.

"What was that about?" Asked Dawn in curiosity, looking at May.

"I have no idea. Maybe she thinks I'm trying to steal Drew or something."

"Oh yeah, that's Brianna. She's my number 1 fan." Drew added causing Dawn and May to look at him. "Also, she's my number 1 get rid of list. She's annoying as hell."

"Oh hey what's your name? Mine is Dawn" Dawn introduced herself, again.

"Name's Drew, and if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my work here." Drew than began to write his essay on a piece of paper.

"Do you wa-"Dawn was cut off when the bell rang. Everyone stormed out. Hearing Solidad shouting the homework for today. May went to her locker and Dawn to her locker. May opened her locker and shoved her English works in, and sighed. It was her first day in this school and she already had enemies. For some reason, May felt that someone was watching her. She turned around to see Brianna, Jamie and Rosa. Before May could react, Brianna pushed May hard on to her locker. People started to gather around to see what was happening. Brianna then grabbed May's collar.

"Did you thought I was done with you?" Brianna shouted at May's ears, causing her to flinch.

"What did I d-do?" May asked in a feared tone.

"EVERYTHING starting from you coming to school to sitting beside Drew! MY Drew!" Brianna let go of May's collar and pushed her into the hallway. May bumped into someone. Someone none other than Drew Hayden himself.

"May are you okay?" Drew asked so nicely that May blushed as she got up to her feet.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks." Just as the bell rang. Everyone went to their class. May quickly gathered her stuff and went to her class. Drew caught up to her.

"Do you have chemistry in room #207?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. Wait do you have same chemistry class with me?"

Drew nodded and he ran off ahead of May. "Well see you there Citrus!" He said as he darted through the hallway slamming into bunch of students.

"Citrus? What the heck." May murmured to herself as she made her way down to her chemistry class.

The second bell rang just as May sat on her desk. Their s teacher, Professor Rowan came inside the room. He announced.

"Class, today we will split into 6 groups of 4 and you'll work together on this project." He said as he handed out pieces of paper to students. After everybody got their pieces of paper, he split students in 6 groups of 4. May was paired with Dawn, Ash and Misty. They sat as a group in one corner of the room.

"Hey you two must be new, I haven't seen you guys before" Said Misty to May and Dawn.

"Oh yeah today is our first day in this school we just moved here. My name is May and that's Dawn." May pointed towards Dawn.

"My name is Misty, that's Ash, he's nice but also dense." Misty pointed at black, raven haired boy with a baseball cap on his head. He grinned at the girls.

"Ash" He said as he pulled out his hand to shake. May looked at his hand, it was covered with cake frostings. She politely declined his hand shake.

"Aww man but why?" Asked Ash in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, but your hands are covered in cake frostings" Said May, causing Ash to start licking his hands.

"Well, thanks"

"No problem!" Ash then stared at May closely.

"Ash? What are you doing?" Asked May, who was now kind of freaked out by that.

"Hmm? Oh just saying but you look kind of _hot"_ Said Ash, in a weird way.

"Excuse me?" May was now surprised of what Ash just said.

"I said you look h-"Ash was interrupted by Misty, who wacked Ash in the head with her mallet.

Ash slowly collapsed onto the floor as big, red bump came out of his head. May and Dawn just stared at Ash, who was now twitching on the floor. They giggled when Ash got up slowly.

"Uh, what happened?"

"You got wacked, that's what happened." Said Misty holding onto her mallet.

"Guys? We better start our project now." Said May in a worried tone.

"Fine" Ash, Misty, and Dawn all said it at same time. They started to work on their chemistry project for about 40 minutes until the bell rang. "Class, your only homework is to work on your project!" Professor Rowan shouted as they left the classroom. May separated from the group and she went to her locker. There, she saw a dark grey haired girl standing in front of her locker. Behind the girl was a brown haired boy who seemed like he was flirting with the girl. May went up to the girl.

"Excuse me, I need to use my locker." The girl turned around, ignoring the guy, he went away.

"Oh hey! You must be my new locker partner!" Said the girl, who was now overcome with joy.

"So you must be my locker buddy. My name is May." May pulled out her hand for a hand shake.

"Name's Leaf, ooh! We'll have so much fun being locker buddies together!" Leaf really was hyped up. She grabbed May's hand and started to shake her hand furiously.

"Um, thanks Leaf, we'll have a great time." May smiled at Leaf.

Her smile faded away when she realized that she need to head to gym with her gym clothes.

"I need to go now. Otherwise I'll be late for my first P.E. class!" May grabbed her gym clothes, slammed the locker shut, and ran towards the gym. Leaf just stood there and watched May go.

May went inside the girl's change room and quickly changed to her gym clothes. She wore a plane white t-shirt with dark blue medium length shorts. May made her way into the gym to be greeted by Misty.

"Hey May! I never knew we had same P.E. class." Misty wore a light blue hoodie with light grey sweatpants along with her running shoes.

"Hi Misty, by the way, what do you think about the project?" May asked.

"Eh, its okay, considering Ash is in our group. I think me, you and Dawn would have to do all the work." Said Misty.

"What about Ash?" Asked May.

"Trust me, he's the worst person to be paired to be in group projects or assignments." Said Misty.

"He does nothing, absolutely nothing! When I ask him to do something, he plays video games all the time and when I ask him about our project next day, he makes a bad excuse." Said Misty, getting mad.

"Oh, well I guess we better start going!" Said May, getting cheered up.

"Class! Your usual Coach Dixon isn't here today, so I'll be your substitute for the day." Said the substitute coach. He was pretty muscular, he had tattoos on his arms, and had a grin that made him look like a gangster.

"My name is Coach Brayden and let's start the class with some warm ups." Said Coach.

As they did the warm ups, May noticed that coach was staring at her, grinning. She got a bad feeling about this coach.

"Okay, now we'll be doing some short distance running and then some long distance running." Announced Coach Brayden, still staring at May.

"Hey you." Said the coach, pointing at May. "I want you do verse that green hair on 100m sprint."

"Hey green hair! You'll be versing this young lady right here on 100m run." Said coach.

May and Drew walked up to their starting line. Drew looked confident. Then she heard Misty shouting at her.

"May good luck! Drew is number one runner in our school! No one has ever beat him before."

"Don't worry I got this." May said, smirking at Drew, who was grinning.

"Pfffh, I doubt that you can, will beat me. You see, NO one has ever beat me in running before, and NO one ever will." Said Drew, sounded proud to be himself. '_Ugh he's so arrogant sometimes'_ May thought as she got ready for the run.

"3, 2, 1 Go!" The coach yelled as May and Drew ran as fast as they can. May was indeed very fast. To everyone's surprise, May went ahead of Drew the entire time. Crossing the finish line, May had just beaten her school's record.

"I did it!" Said May.

"Argh, I can't believe I lost! No one ever beat me here since I was grade 8!" (This is Canadian school system I'm talking, so high school, or secondary school is from grade 8 to 12) Drew complained.

While Drew was complaining, the coach came up to them. "Great job young lady." He said as his grin grew wider.

"T-thank you." Said May, still shocked at the coach.

"You, orange hair and you, messy black hair! You two are against each other!" The coach yelled towards Ash and Misty. They went up to the starting line.

"You know what Ash? I'll go easy on you, just because you're on of the slowest in the class." Misty smirked at Ash.

"Correction Misty, I may be one of the slowest, but I'm always second in line when it comes to long distance." Ash grinned at Misty.

"Well, I'm talking about short distance here." Said Misty.

"3, 2, 1, Go!" The coach yelled. Misty was indeed right about Ash being one of the slowest in the class, she went ahead of Ash by a 1.5 meters! When Ash and Misty came back the coach announced.

"Okay, now we'll be doing 5km run around the fields, rest, you'll probably know. Now go." Everyone started to run. When May started to follow them, her arm was caught by none other than Coach Brayden himself. He looked into May's sapphire eyes.

"You are coming with me." The coach grinned as he covered May's mouth.

**Author's Note: I love cliffhangers! I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I'll probably update on Tuesday or Wednesday, maybe even tomorrow! (If I have enough time that is)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey people. I'm updating today because I have enough time to do so, and I am feeling pretty good. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**PS I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter Three: Disaster

It was a long run, but Drew managed to finish in first place, no doubt. He walked over to edge of the field and began searching for Coach Brayden. No matter where Drew looked, he couldn't find the coach anywhere.

"Where the heck did the coach go? He was supposed to be here timing us." Said Drew to himself. Just as he finished his sentence, Ash and Misty crossed their finish line.

"U-u-h-h where's the freaky coach?" Asked Misty.

"I don't know. I looked for him but he's nowhere in sight." Said Drew.

"Oh, wait where is May?" Said Misty, getting worried about her friend.

"_Her_? She's probably in last place, no doubt." Drew smirked.

"No! May told me that she had the best stamina in her entire school and that she could finish entire 5km without even stopping!" Misty raged in anger.

"And besides, I haven't seen her all this time. I last saw her before we began long distance run." Said Misty, getting worried.

Drew's eyes widened. "Maybe the coach did something to her! Coach Brayden and May disappeared when we were off running!" Drew began to get nervous. '_What if the coach took May away?' _Drew shook his head. '_No, that can't be! It's her first day here!'_ Drew's eyes widen even more.

"I think May's in trouble and it has to do with Coach Brayden!" Shouted Drew, just as other kids started to appear one by one.

"Hey, where's the coach?" Asked one student.

"Misty go get help from the office! Ash and Paul let's search for Coach Brayden and May!" Drew started to panic now.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Paul.

"Just shut up and search!" Yelled Drew, as he ran into the school, followed by Ash and Paul. Misty started to run towards the main office.

Meanwhile…

May was thrown onto the floor by Coach Brayden. Shutting the locker room door behind him, he smirked.

"Now now young lady, settle down." Said the coach with a wide grin on his face.

"We're going to have some _fun."_ He began to come closer to May. With nowhere to run, May's eyes began to water.

Back with Drew.

Drew searched everywhere in the school, excluding classes, he found no trace of May and the coach. Suddenly he heard a scream, a loud, piercing one. '_May' _He thought. _'She must be in the locker room' _one place he forgot to look. Drew ran as fast as he can to the locker room. He found Ash and Paul running towards the locker room, too.

"She's in there" Said Ash. Paul and Drew nodded their heads.

Back with May

May was crying with her hand around her wrist. Blood was oozing out of her wrist, May was against the wall. While Coach Brayden holding his switchblade.

"You shouldn't have done that, do it again and your cut's going on your neck." He came closer to May. Coach Brayden took off his shorts as he approached closer. _WHAM_! Coach turned around to see Drew, Ash and Paul standing in the doorway.

"G-guys help m-me!" Screamed May in desperate tone.

"You have made a bad decision young man." Coach spat on the floor.

Drew threw a punch at the coach. Missing by an inch, coach swung around his switchblade. Drew kept dodging, he then got a cut on his arm. Ash and Paul tried to help Drew but they were stopped.

"Don't come closer! Go and get help!" Shouted Drew as he got another cut on his stomach.

Ash and Paul nodded and quickly ran outside. Drew threw another punch, this time, hitting the coach in the face. Coach stumbled back and spat out blood.

"Not bad for a little one like you." He grinned and grabbed May.

Making her in front, Coach Brayden had his switchblade pointed across May's neck. "D-Drew h-h-help." She cried in pain as the coach head locked her.

"Back off! Or else!" Drew gritted his teeth as he got about of coach's way, out the door. The coach got out of the locker room and out the hallway. He then found himself surrounded by the police, pointing guns at the coach.

"Drop the weapon!" Yelled one policeman.

Drew sneaked from behind as he hit coach hard with a stick he had found. The coach yelled in pain as he let go of May. May dropped on to her knees. Drew ran towards May. "Are you alright May?" Drew saw a big cut on May's wrist, it was covered in blood.

"We need to get her to hospital, now." Said one of the officers when he looked at May's wound. Drew nodded his head and helped May walk towards the ambulance waiting outside. The paramedic saw May and Drew, he rushed over to them and helped Drew get May in the ambulance.

The paramedic look at Drew. "You need to come with us your cuts looks pretty bad, too." He said. Drew got inside the ambulance. He saw two police officers with Coach Brayden on their side.

"YOU! I'm not done with YOU yet! I'll get my vengeance alrig-"Door of ambulance closed and they headed towards hospital.

Later

Drew and May got out of the hospital. May's cut was treated and so was Drew's. May smiled at Drew, causing him to smile back. "Thanks for saving me, I can't believe you came at an exact moment he was going to rape me." Said May gently.

"No need to thank me _April._" He smirked at May.

"What the heck is April? First you call me Citrus, now April?! My name is May not April!" May got angered.

Drew just smirked back at her. '_She looks cute when she's mad'_ he thought to himself.

"May are you okay?!" May's little brother Max, hugged May tightly. May hugged back at her 11 year old brother.

"Max, I'm fine, no need to worry." May spoke gently to her brother as he started to cry.

"May! Are you alright?" She heard a voice behind her and turned to see her mother and father running towards her. They also hugged May tightly.

"Yes mother and father, I'm okay now." Said May.

"I heard you almost got…" Said Norman, May's father as he stopped himself.

"Is your wrist okay?" Said May's mother, now crying her eyes out. She let go of May, but Max was still hugging her.

"Yes mother it's just a cut." She looked at Drew, who was smiling as he watched May and her family.

"Oh right, mother, father, this is Drew, he saved me from that _horrid_ coach before thing got too late."" Caroline and Norman looked over at Drew.

"Oh young man I can't thank you enough!" Said Norman shaking Drew's hand.

"How can we ever repay you?" Asked Caroline.

"It's okay Mister and Mrs. Maple I just did what was right. You don't have to give me anything." Sid Drew, pretty proud of himself.

"Thank you so much Drew, maybe you can join us at dinner sometime." Caroline smiled at Drew, who smiled back.

"Sorry to say this sir, ma'am, but I need to head back home." He waved and left.

"Aww, May is that your boyfriend?" Max giggled as he broke out of the hug.

May blushed. "No he's not! He's just one of my friend!"

"May, he seemed nice, and pretty _handsom_e. You should date him." Caroline laughed.

"MOM" May's face was now redder than ever. "He's just a friend."

Caroline laughed again. "I think you two look cute together!"

"Caroline you know May isn't ready for this kind of stuff yet, right May?" Norman turned to his daughter.

"Of course I'm ready dad. I'm 16 you know, but I think Drew as my friend, no more." Said May, blushing again.

"Anyways let's head back home, I'm hungry." Said May, trying to make a distraction.

"Oh sure honey! You probably didn't eat lunch yet and it's almost 5!" Said Caroline.

"Mom, where's Dawn?" Asked May, usually her best friend was always there for her.

"Oh right. Dawn had to visit her mother for a day. She told me that she was sorry for not being here." Said Caroline as they walked towards their car, forgetting about the incident happened today.

Meanwhile with Drew

'_What a day_" He thought. He walked towards his house, or more like a biggest mansion in Johto. Drew's parents moved to Goldenrod City from LaRousse right after Drew's birth. His mansion was huge, more like enormous. It was blank white, with pillars, kind of like White House. Drew walked inside, skipping every detail in the mansion, (I'm too lazy lol) he went up to his room. His room was bigger than school gym (small one). He had his instrument collection hanged on his wall. The instruments included trumpet, alto saxophone, flute, soprano clarinet, alto clarinet, bass clarinet, tenor saxophone, baritone saxophone, tenor horn, French horn, tuba, bass, double bass, cello, violin, viola, bassoon, oboe, English horn, drum set, soprano saxophone, viol, and all other kinds of instruments he could find. In the middle of his room, there was a white grand piano on a round platform. To the right, his bed was king sized master bed covered in white sheets of blanket. On to his left, he had his 70" flat screen TV. In front of him was a door, getting bored, Drew went inside to see another collection of his. He had every single game console ever produced. Starting from Atari 2600 and NES to PS4 and Xbox One. He looked at his collection proudly and went inside his closet to change. He changed and went downstairs for dinner.

'_Today was a proud day for me. Saving May and getting invited to her house for dinner!_' He smiled as he thought about today. Drew then frowned to remember that he had broken her heart 6 years ago. He didn't know why he had done that. Drew felt so stupid for saying such heartless words to a person. He hoped that May wouldn't remember about their past. He wanted to start over, ever since May left, every other girls were his fan girls. May wasn't. She was different from other girls.

After dinner Drew wen to his room to brush his teeth. He came out of the wash room and turned the lights off. '_I can't wait to see May again tomorrow._' He thought, and drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note: Well here you go! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review! I'll post next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter! Please read and enjoy!**

**PS I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter 4: Memories

After returning to her house from the hospital, Maybelle Maple went straight up to her room. May's room wasn't big, in fact it was pretty small. She just had her one bed, her desk, and bookshelf that is jammed with all different kinds of books. May turned on her music player on and it began playing Waltz No.2 by Dmitri Shostakovich. Listening to classical music had always made May calm at all times. She went to her desk and opened her laptop and logged in to video phone. She saw that Dawn was online, so May called Dawn. Few moments later Dawn answered.

"Oh my god May! Are you alright?!" Dawn shrieked as soon as she answered the call.

"Yes Dawn, I'm fine I just got a little cut on my wrist that's all" May showed Dawn her bandaged wrist.

"Oh my! What happened to your wrist?" Asked Dawn.

"That filthy coach cut my left wrist because I screamed in the locker room." May looked down at the floor, the bad memories from today were coming back.

"May, I'm sorry that I asked you about it. You must be scared after what you've experienced today. And it was your FIRST day!" Said Dawn, she felt sorry for her best friend.

May looked up and smiled. "It's okay Dawn, I was just little scared. Anyways, let's talk about something else to lighten up the mood a little."

"Okay I'll call Misty and Ash and we can talk about our chemistry project." Said Dawn.

"You already got Ash and Misty's number?" May asked in surprise.

"Yeah of course! We need to work on our project together and we are friends, right?" May nodded her head just as two familiar faces appeared on screen.

"May what happened?! Are you okay?" Misty asked in a concerned voice soon as she got on.

"Misty, I'm sorry but I do not want to talk about this. Let's just talk about our project." May put her hand on her forehead. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Sorry" Said Misty in a downed look.

"It's alright Misty I am just little stressed, that's all." May grinned at Misty. Suddenly May felt whole lot better. Talking with her friends seemed to cheered May a bit.

"Thanks May, wait where's Ash?" Misty leaned closer to the screen. "Ash?" She asked.

"I'm here!" All three girls heard Ash yell. Then Ash popped up in the screen with VHS tape tangled around his body. As he struggled to get up, he tripped and fell over. The girls giggled as they watched Ash trying to get up.

May stopped giggling. "Ash what happened?"

"Um, I tried to watch some horror movie in this hunk of crap, but the VHS player messed up. So I went and opened up and took out my VHS tape only to be wrapped around by this." He finally got rid of the tape and got up to his computer.

"So, what ha-"Ash was cut off by Misty, giving Ash death glare. Ash gulped and tried to change subject. "So, what are we going to do for our project?"

Misty continued to glare at Ash. "What do you mean _we_? You mean us. Me, May and Dawn are going to work on our project at Dawn's place tomorrow and YOU Mister I-love-food-and-I-never-do-my-homework, will have to do nothing."

"WHAT? Why is it my place? Why not May's or Ash's?" Dawn was worried, she had bunch of embarrassing photos in her room and she didn't want to remove them.

"First, May's room is too small by the looks of it, second Ash's room is like a landfill third, my house is a mess because of my sisters. And fourth! Your room is the biggest here, so we'll have more space to work on." Stated Misty.

"Misty I can't thank you enough for not letting me do this! I don't have to do anything and get a full mark!" Ash exclaimed as he sat up from his chair.

"Correction Ash, we can always tell Professor Rowan about this." Misty smirked, followed by Dawn and May.

"What? Oh please I beg you don't do that!" Ash put up his puppy dog eyes. Misty twitched her eyes when she saw this.

"Okay fine, but you have to work on something." Said Misty with an annoyed look.

"Okay, now what do I have to do?" Ash had a frown on his face.

"Let me see, since you're not good at anything related to school so I guess you will have to cheer May up." Misty grinned as she looked at Ash's face through the camera.

"Okay fine." Ash pouted.

"Thanks Ash." Said May

May heard her mom call her for dinner. "Guys I need to eat dinner now, see you later."

"Bye May" Ash Misty and Dawn said, waving goodbye to the camera. May turned her laptop off and headed downstairs.

Later

May went back to her room. She changed to her pajamas (One she wore during the Wallace Cup) and brushed her teeth in washroom. She came back and turned off the light and lay down on the bed. '_What a day' _she thought. _"Today was my first day in this school and I didn't even finish the entire school day and I almost got raped.'_ May just stared at the ceiling. _'Maybe I'll have a regular school day tomorrow.' _With that, May went to sleep.

Next thing May knew was that she woke up in a pitch black darkness. She got up and rubbed her eyes. May went up to her window and opened it. A cool breeze of air blew against May's face. She sighed. It was only 1:30 A.M. and she didn't know what to do. She didn't felt like going back to sleep. She just stared at the stars through her window, completely unaware that someone was watching her from the bushes.

"Gasp!" Drew woke up from a nightmare. He looked into darkness and sighed. "I guess that was just a nightmare." He murmured to himself and looked at the clock while getting out of the bed. The clock read 1:29. He opened his window and gazed out the stars. He began remembering his horrible nightmare.

_Drew was inside a house. He looked at photos hanged on the wall. 'This must be May's home' He thought. His thought drifted away as he heard a scream coming from deeper in the house._

"_May!" He yelled out as he began looking for the source of the scream._

_He heard the scream again. It was coming from behind a door in front of Drew. Without hesitation_, _he slammed the door open. Inside, he saw May lying on the floor, crying. Drew reached out for May, but a dark, shadowy figure emerged from the corner of the room. At first, he couldn't see who it was, but his view became clear. The figure looked like he was about 16. He had white hair with a large grin on his face._

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" Drew got impatient, he screamed at the figure._

_The person smirked. "Why did you disturb us when we were getting into exciting part?" The person just smirked and pulled out his knife._

_He walked towards May. He lifted May up and without hesitation, he stabbed her by her stomach. May's eyes widen as pain rushed through her body. She fell on the ground and person disappeared._

_Drew stood there, motionless, he called out May. "MAY!" He ran up to her. Blood were coming out of her wound. Drew lifted her head up, tears were forming in his eyes._

"_D-Drew..." May closed her eyes, forever. Drew dropped her. He was shocked. Drew's eyes widen as he started to cry his eyes out._

"_May! Why? What did you do to deserve this kind of punishment?" Drew buried his face against May's chest. He just kept crying and crying….._

Drew banged his head on his balcony. It was such a terrible dream, and he didn't want to remember it ever again. That dream was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life. _'Did May actually_ _die?_' He thought to himself and shook his head. _'No, it's just a stupid dream…'_ Drew continued to gaze the stars. He started to remember being in same school as May 6 years ago.

May just gazed at the stars. She began to wonder. _'Why do I have a feeling that I met Drew before? No, no'_ she shook her head. _'I just met Drew today and I should be thanking him for saving me today.'_ May smiled at her thought. Then she heard a noise coming from below. She poked her head outside to see what was going on. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. He emerged from the bushes and started to climb the wall of her house, towards her window.

Drew kept thinking about times when May had a huge crush on Drew. But she was not like his other fan girls. She barely talked to him because she was just so shy. Despite being a straight A student, she barely had any friends. Even her childhood friend which he forgot who it was, ditched May alone in the school. May got teased on all the times just because she wore a glasses and that she was a "nerd". Speaking of it, Drew never actually remembered good memories of May, he thought she had some, but he guessed not.

Then he remembered the times of May's last day here on Goldenrod. Before she moved to Petalburg City, she decided to confess to him. Back then, Drew thought he was just so dense and arrogant. He now remembered May's confession and her expression when Drew declined her and insulted her. Now that he thought of it, he felt like he shouldn't have said such horrid words to such innocent soul. Then he started to wonder why May couldn't remember him. _'Why can't May remember me now? Maybe she just wanted to forget everything about me.'_ He sighed. _'Was she that upset at me? I still cannot believe I said to her' _Drew thought for a moment, and he gasped. _Or she had a terrible accident and got an amnesia?' 'If that's true, how come she just forgot everything about me? Not everything, just me. Or she might have forgot about some other things, too.' _Drew took a deep sigh and stared at the floor of his balcony. _'I guess I'll have to ask her parents about it when I see them next time.' _He took another breath and got back into his room.

May almost screamed when she saw the figure approaching her window. She quickly closed her window and curtain and got inside her blanket, shivering. She then heard a knock on the window. Her curiosity beat her this time. Because she got out of her bed and peeked out the curtain. May almost fainted when she saw who was on the other side of her window. The person just smiled back at May.

May spoke in surprise. "B-Brendan?"

**Author's Note: Well, there you go chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I have enough time so I'm uploading another chapter! Enjoy.**

**PS I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter Five: Reunion

May spoke in surprise. "B-Brendan?"

Brendan motioned her to open the window. May hesitated for a moment, but eventually she unlocked her window. Brendan opened the window and got inside.

"What are you doing here? I thought we weren't friends anymore after what you did to me." May got her arms crossed.

"Look May, I'm here to say that I'm sorry for what I've done to you, and after all, you were pretty depressed at the time." Brendan smiled at May, which shocked her a little.

"But how did you know where my house was?" May still had her arms crossed.

"Well, um…." Brendan's voice cracked a little.

May gasped. "Did you stalk me or something? I can't believe you! Get out now!" May shouted at Brendan and pointed towards the window.

"But May I j-"Brendan was cut off by May's death glare at him.

"NOW" May stomped her right foot and gave Brendan another glare.

Brendan knew her parents might come in soon. So he just sighed and got out the window. May was annoyed. She closed her room window and curtain. She sat on her bed thinking about Brendan and how he had left her when she was feeling depressed.

"Well I don't need a person like him to be with me, I've got other friends." May was talking to herself when Norman, May's father entered her room.

"What happened? What's with the screaming? Are you okay?" Norman asked questions before May even got a chance to answer it all.

"I'm fine daddy. I just had a nightmare, that's all." Said May, trying to act as nothing happened.

Norman sighed in relief. "Phew, I thought someone broke into our house. Now go get some sleep if you want to go to school tomorrow." Norman said as he gently closed door behind him.

May looked at her left wrist. _'I hope this get better soon' _she jumped on her bed and began sleeping few minutes later.

_Beep Beep Be-_

"Urgh, morning already?" May got herself up and looked at her clock. It read 7:30. First thing May did was do her usual morning routine. After getting dressed and packing up, she headed downstairs to eat breakfast. Dawn was already down there, eating.

"Dawn, when did you come back from your mom's place?" May asked in curiosity. Dawn was actually visiting her mom's place after school yesterday. Of course she didn't know what happened to May that day.

"Oh hey May. I just got back about an hour ago." The blue haired girl smiled and looked at her watch.

May sat down at her chair and stared at her food. Her mother, Caroline came out from the kitchen to see May just staring at her food.

"May what's wrong? I've never seen you like this." Said Caroline, slightly worried.

May was thinking about Brendan. When May got declined by Drew, she went to find Brendan. When she did find him and tried to talk to him, her childhood friend just ignored her and walked away, destroying May's heart even more. Now, she wondered how Brendan even managed to find her place. _'I think Brendan may have followed me to my home. I guess I will try my best to avoid him from doing that again.' _May sighed and poked on to her pancakes.

"May!" Voice of Caroline made May snap out of her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"Is there a problem? I've never seen you like this not eating your food." Caroline really got worried this time.

"Yeah May is this because of what happened yesterday?" Dawn asked.

"No Dawn, it's something else. And mom, I'm fine, really." May smiled and went upstairs to wake up Max.

Few minutes later May came downstairs with Max. He was now dressed and was going to walk with May and Dawn. All three of them waved goodbye to Caroline and headed towards their school (Max is grade 8 so they have same school). While walking May drifted into her thoughts again. Dawn and Max both looked at each other and shrugged. They waved in front of May but May was in her thoughts, she didn't see their hands. Dawn and Max nodded and walked in front of May, together they yelled as loud as they can.

"MAY!" May snapped out of her thoughts and covered her ears.

"Aww, you didn't have to scream that loud!" May complained.

"Well May it looks like you were into your thoughts again, what's wrong?" Asked Dawn, she never saw May acting like this.

"Nothing's wrong Dawn. I'm just thinking about some stuff." May actually was thinking about Drew, putting Brendan aside.

Ma jumped in front of May. "What are you think about? Or should I say _who_?" Max adjusted his lens so it would shine under the light.

"Or should I say _Drew_?" May blushed at the name. Her face was now bright red, and Dawn and Max saw it coming.

Max smirked. "Aww, looks like someone has a secret crush on her _Prince Charming_." He kept teasing May.

She rolled her eyes and said. "Didn't I already tell you that me and Drew are just friends?" May crossed her arms and glared at Max.

"Confess May, me and Max saw your face turn in red when we said _Drew_." Laughed Dawn and Max as they saw May blushing again.

"Stop you guys! Drew's just a j-just a fr-friend." May looked down as they walked, she didn't want to show Max and Dawn of her blushing.

The two laughed again. May ignored them. "Hey Dawn, you didn't tell Misty that your "place" is actually in our house right?"

"Oh I forgot to. I guess she'll be surprised to hear that me and you live together for time being." Dawn smiled.

May smiled back and looked at her watch on her right wrist. "Dawn its 8:20 I think we should get moving faster."

May, Dawn and Max ran to their school. When they got in, it seemed like everyone was staring at May. "May I think the word spread that you were the victim of attempted rape by the coach." Dawn whispered into May's ears. May nodded in response.

The classes were normal. May sat beside Drew in English, had an average lesson on chemistry, and Coach Dixon was back. The day could have been better if it wasn't for the staring and asking at May. After changing back into her outfit, she left for the cafeteria when the lunch bell rang. May looked for her friends in cafeteria, after finding them they all sat together.

"So May, what's going on with you and Drew?" Misty asked in sarcastic voice.

"Nothing" May just sat and ate her lunch. By the time she was finished, group of Drew's fan girls lead by Brianna were headed towards their direction.

"It's those fan girls again." Misty rolled her eyes.

May stood up and turned around to face Brianna. "What do you want?" Glaring at Brianna.

"That's what I need to say!" Brianna yelled as crowd of fan girls surrounded May.

"Why are you bothering me so much?!" May screamed at Brianna, causing Brianna to flinch a little.

Brianna smirked. "I was the one who needed to get saved by Drew not you!" Brianna shoved May casing her to get pushed into another fan girls, who pushed May back to Brianna.

"You think I would have been happy waiting in the locker room with some maniac cutting my wrist and tried to rape me? No, no no. If you were there, you probably was going to wait for your _Prince Charming_ to come to save you! Well no! I didn't even expect anyone to come and save me! Instead I got a huge cut on my left wrist by his switchblade!" May screamed at Brianna's face. But she heard a sound and her left cheek started to hurt.

May placed her right hand on her left cheek. "Ow..." Before anyone could ever say anything, Brianna blew a kick on May's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. May collapsed on to the ground, clenching her stomach. _'Why can't I just have a one normal day here?'_ She thought before she blacked out. Laughing hysterically, Brianna and Drew's fan girls pointed at May. Just then Drew enters the cafeteria with Gary and Paul to see the large crowd.

"Guys let's check it out." Said Drew as he ran into the crowd. Paul and Gary soon followed him.

"What's going on he-"Drew gasped as he saw May lying on the ground, motionless, and Brianna with fan girls pointing at May and laughing. At first shocked, but now Drew was furious.

He began yelling at Brianna. "What the fuck did you crazies did to her?!" He ran over to May and holds her in a bride style.

Paul and Gary joins Drew and they glare at the fan girls. "Fuck you Brianna." Drew spat out as he rushed to nurse's office.

Brianna became shocked on what Drew said to her, she ran off. Before the lunch ends, May opens her eyes. She got surprised to see Drew's face looking down at her.

"Are you alright May?" He asked in such gentle voice that made May blush a little.

"Yeah kind of, but I don't think I will be able to do P.E. tomorrow." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry I'll talk with Coach Dixon about it."

"Thanks Drew for all your support. Wait, what happened to my friends?"

"Well they tried to get to you but my fan girls were blocking their way so they couldn't do anything." The bell rings confirming lunch is over.

May tried to get up but pain in her stomach were still there. She tumbled and fell back onto bed. Drew gave his hand to May. "Let me help you up." He smiled this time, causing May to blush again.

Drew lead May to their history class, since they both shared every class they had, Drew explained the situation to Mr. Birch, their history teacher. Mr. Birch nodded his head and Drew went back to sit with May.

"So, you've never had a regular school day ever since you got here." Drew said it while rocking his chair.

"I know on my first day, I almost get raped. On my second day, most of the girls hate me for no reason." May sighed and looked at Drew.

"Alright." Said Mr. Birch as he made an announcement. "Class, today we're going to have a pop quiz based on what you remember from last year." Everyone groaned, no like pop quizzes. Mr. Birch handed everyone their quizzes. May knew every question on the sheet. She quickly finished it and turned her paper upside down. May then looked over at Drew, who appeared to be struggling. Mr. Birch soon told everyone to swap quizzes with their partner and mark them.

Few minutes later, they all marked them. Surely enough, May aced the quiz. But Drew got all wrong. By mistake, May laughs by accident. Next thing she realizes is that everyone in the class were staring at May.

Mr. Birch asked. "May can I help you?"

May smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Mr. Birch, it's just that Drew got everything wrong."

"Well then, why don't you go and tutor Drew in history later." Mr. Birch asked.

"Sure" Replied May.

"Good, rest you know what to do." Mr. Birch turned around and continued writing on chalk board.

'_I can't believe I have to tutor Drew in history.'_ May thought.

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! See you in next chapter!**

**NOTE: I have no idea why, but when I tried to submit document of chapter 6, it gives me an error instead. So I emailed the support but I still haven't got a reply yet. I'm sorry for this but I will update as soon as possible when the error is fixed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey people, it's a long weekend and I'll be updating more chapters! Enjoy.**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Six: Apology

May looked at Drew. He was sitting beside her but he didn't seem to notice what Mr. Birch said. Drew was just focusing on his own business.

"Psst Drew." May whispered to Drew, trying not get in trouble.

No response, this time May poked Drew once. "Drew."

"Huh?" He responded back, looking at May.

"Did you hear anything Mr. Birch just said to me?" May asked, annoyed.

"What did he say? I wasn't listening." Drew had no idea what was going on.

"Mr. Birch asked me to tutor you." May couldn't believe Drew didn't hear that.

Drew looked at May in surprise. "Eh, what? You have to tutor me?"

"Yes either in my place or your place." May hissed at Drew.

"Why? Am I that dumb to you?" Drew smirked at May.

"No it's because you failed the pop quiz and Mr. Birch asked me to tutor you." Drew raised his right eyebrow.

"Huh? Okay you can come to my place this weekend." He reached out for his pen and piece of paper.

"Here's the address. Come at Saturday at 1:00 P.M." Drew wrote down his address and gave it to May.

May looked at Drew in surprise. "I have to come to YOUR place? Why not mine?"

"You have problem with that? You said either place would be fine." Drew put his hands on back of his head and leaned on his chair.

"N-No, I just f-forgot that my dad will kill me if he finds out that I'm going to boy's house." May looked down.

"Nah, it's okay. You can just tell him that you're going to your friend's house or something."

May looked up at Drew. "That's pretty a good idea, actually."

Drew smiled at May, causing her to blush and look down again. May tried to hide her blush but when Drew saw this, he smirked. Drew was going to say something but he was cut off by the bell. "Well, see you in next class." May walked out of the classroom. (May and Drew have every class together) Drew just stood there beside his desk and watched May leave. _'God she's so hot'_ He shook his head. _'What am I thinking? She's just a friend, just a friend.'_ Drew was the last person to leave the classroom. As he entered his math class, Drew frowned. He was planning to sit next to May but he discovered another kid sitting beside her. Drew's eyes then widen. The kid had a white hair and he was the person from his dream. Drew began to worry. _Oh what should I do? It's that creep from my dream. I should just sit close to May as possible and observe him.'_ He thought and Drew sat next to Lucas. May was sitting 2 desks behind him, and from what he can tell, the kid in white hair was trying to talk to May.

"Come on May. I was just trying to see where you live so I can talk to you!"

"Brendan, I think you're only trying to talk to me because you only like my looks, not myself." May crossed her arms and glared at Brendan.

"That's not true May. I just want to say I'm sorry for what I've done to you and I want us to be friends again." Said Brendan with desperate look on his face.

May's face softened with a smile. "Okay Brendan, I forgive you. But don't ever do that again."

Brendan's face lighted up with joy. "I promise."

Seeing this made Drew's eye twitch. He felt like he wanted to get May away from that Brendan kid far as possible. He sensed anger inside him, Drew clenched his fists. _'Why am I so angry now? Why do I feel like I want to separate May from that guy? _Drew's eyes widen. _'Could it be jealousy? Do I have a crush on her?' _Drew shook his head violently. _'No, they might be friends or something, but I feel like Brendan is going to do something bad to May. Like what happened on my dream….' _Lucas looked at Drew with weird expression on his face. From what Lucas can tell, Drew was just changing his expression randomly. Just then the second bell rang and the teacher came into the class. For the entire class, Drew just found himself glancing at May and Brendan every time the teacher looked away. Drew admitted he was somewhat jealous of Brendan, but he didn't admit to himself that he has crush on May. Drew really wanted to know who this Brendan was. So he found May opening her locker after school and went up to her. But Drew was one step late, Brendan came to her first.

"May, would you like to go watch movie with me this Saturday afternoon?" Drew twitched at the question.

"You're asking me on a date?" May was pretty surprised by this. _'Please say no, please say no.' _Drew was basically begging her to say 'no' inside his head.

"No, it's just a… reunion as friends again." Brendan scratched back of his head.

"I'd love to but I have to tutor my friend on history on Saturday afternoon." Drew sighed in relief.

"Who's is _friend_ you're talking about?" Brendan asked in a more serious tone. "Is he a boy?"

"Yeah his name is Drew." May smiled.

"Drew? You mean _the _Drew Hayden?" Brendan gave May a look. May just nodded her head.

"You still like him after what he had done to you?"

"What do you mean? I never met him before in my life." May looked confused.

"You don't remember? He said y-"Brendan was cut off by Drew.

"Oh it's pleasure to meet you Brendan." Drew came in the chat and looked at May.

"May, who is this guy?" He pointed at Brendan.

"Oh Drew. His name is Brendan. My childhood friend." May introduced Drew to Brendan.

Brendan glared at Drew. "So, you must be _the_ Drew Hayden."

"One and only." Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

"May what are you doing after school?" Asked Drew, he wanted to know whether or not she's hanging out with Brendan.

"Me, Dawn, Ash and Misty are going to work on our chemistry project together." May winked at Drew, causing him to blush a bit.

Brendan became furious when he saw this. "Hey May, why don't we walk together home?"

"Sure." Drew glared at Brendan, he smirked as in response.

* * *

"So Brendan, where do you live now?" May asked as they were walking to home together.

"It's the same place." Brendan took a glance at May. He thought she was so hot, and that he was lucky to be close to her.

They walked until they arrived at May's house. "Well, see you tomorrow.' And that, Brendan left. May went inside her home. She noticed that Max was already home playing video games. She rolled her eyes at Max and went upstairs to her room. May's stomach began to ache again from the kick and she clenched her stomach in pain and got in her bed. She began to think. _'First day, I get a pretty big cut on my left wrist, and today I get a huge kick on my stomach. What kind of injury will I get tomorrow?'_ She barely got herself up and headed towards the washroom. May fell down on the floor, got up again and brushed her teeth. She didn't feel like eating dinner, so instead of heading downstairs, May went to her room and lay down on her bed. She winced from the pain on her stomach, and soon she fell asleep.

Drew was jealous. I mean he was jealous of Brendan. He knew that Brendan was just using May because of her looks and body, not herself. Drew knew he shouldn't have insulted her when he didn't even know her. And now, he liked May and her personality. Then he thought about the dream again. _'Could that dream be a prophecy? Is God trying to warn me about May? That I should protect her?'_ He knew that Brendan didn't know her very much, judging from how he acts, Drew thought Brendan doesn't even know May that much. But Drew on the other hand, was different. He only got to know May for real for only 2 days. And yet he knew May more than Brendan, her childhood friend. Her _childhood_ friend didn't even know her! _'Heck' _Drew thought. _'Since I know May far more than Brendan, I need to find a way to get closer to her in person.' _Drew snapped his fingers. _'I got it! This Saturday when May comes over to my place, I'll try to be closer to May more than ever!'_ Drew couldn't help him from not smiling at the thought.

May woke up from her dream. It was 11 at night and everyone was asleep. She stretched and looked at her stomach, it was badly bruised. May suddenly realized something: She forgot about working on chemistry project together. She started to panic. _'Did Misty and Ash came here and left while I was asleep? Why hadn't they woke me up? Now I feel guilt for not contributing to project.' _She sighed went to the washroom. May came out and fell on top of her bed. _'What a rough school to start with. But at least there are my friends who care about me.' _Her face became red when she thought about Drew. May shook her head _'Why is my face heating up? Drew's just a friend, it's not like I love him something.'_ May decided it would be best for her to go sleep, putting all of her thoughts aside.

Meanwhile, Drew was still wide awake on his bed. _'Oh no, Brendan remembers what I said to May six years ago. But May doesn't remember it. If Brendan tells May about it, I'm screwed.' _He turned to the other side of his bed. _'Or maybe she won't believe him. But my biggest concern right now is that how May lost her memories about me, only me. Why? Was she too depressed? Or did she had an amnesia?' _Drew just lay on his bed, awake. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

It was early in the morning. This was one of rare occasions where May woke up before her alarm clock rang. She got up and headed straight to washroom. May decided it was not good idea to shower because of her left wrist. Instead, she washed her face and hair. After getting changed, and packing up everything, May headed downstairs. No one was awake yet, she looked at her wrist watch and it read 6:20. May groaned and plopped on to couch and turned on the TV. Few minutes later, she heard a knock from the front door. Without thinking, May opened and was surprised to see Drew smiling at her.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and point out some mistakes, I'll fix them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm back again! Happy Easter everyone! I hope you all like this chapter, you see, I'm trying to make May and Drew's relationship progress slowly. Enjoy.**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Seven: Jealousy

2 in the morning…

Drew couldn't help it. He kept thinking about May over and over for past 4 hours. He just rolled around his bed, unable to sleep, thought about Brendan. _'That sick bastard'_ Drew frowned every single time he saw, or even heard word 'Brendan'. _'I don't care if he's May's childhood friend or not. From the way they were talking in math class, it seemed like Brendan ditched May before.' _His frown disappeared. _'He probably only apologized May because of her looks. Wait, why do I kept thinking about same thing over and over? Well I guess I should ask May's parents about her memories when I see them.' _Drew just stared at the ceiling for 3 more hours.

5:30 in the morning. Drew decided. He would make the first move on May. Last night, Drew finally admitted himself that he had a small crush on May. Well technically, Brendan made first move before Drew did. However, he got rejected because of my tutor thing. Drew decided to go to May's house now and just talk about thing with her until school time. But he didn't know where May lived, wait, Drew thought he heard May's address from Brendan talking to his friend. He quickly took a shower and changed into his favorite clothes. He wore regular black short sleeved shirt underneath his favorite purple jacket. We also wore plain large dark blue jeans. Drew looked at his watch, 5:50. _'Good, her parents are probably asleep by then. And I'll wait until May comes out and walk to school with her.'_ He smiled at the thought. Drew got his backpack and left his mansion, telling his butler he would leave hours early today.

Drew finally reached the place Brendan was talking about. The house was two story house, and it was pretty medium sized. He looked at his watch again, 6:15. Drew wondered if May was up or not, whether he should knock on the door or not. By now, Drew's head were filled with thoughts, and decisions he had to decide, now. Drew was spaced out, he didn't know what he was doing. Without even a hesitation, he got his hand to knock the door. Before he knew it, he was smiling. But not before May opened her door and looked at Drew.

May look at Drew in surprise. "Drew? What are you doing here so early?"

Just realizing what happened, Drew's smile was replaced with a smirk. "Well I got worried that you were going to sleep in late, so I thought I would come and pick you up."

"But how did you know where my house was?" May gave Drew a suspicious look.

Drew froze in place, he had some explaining to do. "Well, uh, I eavesdropped Brendan yesterday and he was talking about an address. I thought it would have been your address considering he was talking about you all day yesterday."

"Oh, I didn't know Brendan was talking about me yesterday." May gave Drew a warm smile.

Drew's face heat up a little, but he turned his head to the side so May couldn't catch him blush.

"So, why did you come here so early? You didn't really answer my first question."

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought we could talk about stuff." Drew shrugged.

"Sure, but I can't leave now before I tell my parents about it." May put her hand on her chin.

She thought for a second and her face light up. "Ooh! I got it! Maybe I can leave a note on the kitchen counter that I headed towards the park so I can relax over what happened to me in last few days." May exclaimed and ran back inside to write her note.

Few minutes later, May came back outside. Closing her front door behind her gently, she gave a wink at Drew. He blushed, again. He thought May looked cute when she winked.

Drew broke the silence. "So, did you write that note?"

"Yep! And I know my dad will let me stroll around the park!" May said in joy. She was surely excited to talk to her friend.

"Where do you want to go before the school starts?" Drew asked May.

"Let's go to the park. I don't like lying to my parents." Drew nodded in response and they headed down the park.

The park wasn't far away, and it wasn't too big or small. It had two lakes inside the park, and various trails with people taking a stroll around the park or exercising. May and Drew walked together peacefully following the trail.

"So Drew, what do you want to talk about?" May asked shyly.

"Well, we might as well talk about school… stuff" Drew didn't want May to get hurt by the thing that were going on school for her.

"It's okay Drew, I am not hurt by those things anymore!" May slapped his arm playfully.

Drew smiled. "About Brianna, well she's so rude towards other people! I mean, how could someone be that heartless by making you pass out and laughing at you by the sight?" Drew felt anger inside of him, he clenched his fists.

May put her right hand on Drew's left shoulder. Drew calmed a little bit. "Drew, clam down. It's not nice to be angry at someone, anyone. Even if they did something bad to you, that doesn't mean you need to have vengeance." Her voice was so soft, Drew smiled at May, looking into her sapphire eyes.

"Thanks May, you just taught me revenge isn't key to solve your anger." May smiled at his words.

"No need to thank me, I knew you wouldn't do such thing at first place." Drew blushed at the comment. He didn't know what to say. They walked in silence for next 10 minutes.

May broke the silence. "Drew, we still have 1 hour and 35 minutes until the bell rings, what should we do now?"

"I think we should, you know, head down to café?" Drew spoke with a bit of nervousness.

May realized that Drew was nervous. "Aww Drew! You don't need to be nervous! Of course I'd go to a café with you! You are my friend after all."

This has crossed the line. Drew was madly, I mean he was blushing so bad, his entire face was in deep red. He tried to look away, but May saw this. She giggled as Drew tried to avoid her eyes when they were walking.

"Drew! Don't be shy!" May said cheerfully. _'God she looks so beautiful when she's in cheerful mood'_ Drew gave May grin and nodded.

Few minutes later, they arrived at nearest café. It had just opened, so May and Drew were the only ones in. They sat down at table for two and the waitress came up to them.

"So what would you two like to order? Oh, and the couples get discounts every Wednesday!" This caused both May and Drew to look at the floor, faces red.

Drew looked up to waitress. "I would like a cheesecake, nothing else, and we are a couple so can we get a discount?"

"Sure!" The waitress looked at May. "What would you like to order young lady?"

May looked up. "I would like just a slice of chocolate cake please."

The waitress took down their order and left. May looked at Drew, slightly annoyed. "Why did you say that we are a couple?"

Drew gave May a smirk. "Well, the only reason I said that was because we got a discount."

May pouted and crossed her arms. Drew thought this was cute, extremely! Drew didn't even realize the cake was served and he just kept staring at May, day dreaming. May looked at Drew, it gave her chills when she noticed Drew was staring at her with blank expression on his face. She tried to call his name, but she decided not to disturb Drew. Instead, she began eating her chocolate cake. After a while, May got annoyed. She slammed her both fists on to her table, everybody in the café looked at May and Drew.

"Drew!" This woke up Drew.

Drew just blinked his eyes fast. "Huh? What?"

"Eat your cheesecake." May was obviously pissed at Drew for staring at her like that for 15 minutes.

Drew finished his cheesecake in 2 bites. He had no clue what just happened. May took her wallet out. But Drew stopped her "May, no, I'll pay for it for staring at you like that."

May hesitated for a moment but then shrugged. "Whatever you say Romeo." She leaned against her chair.

Drew thought about what May said seconds ago. _'Did she just call me Romeo?'_ Drew looked over at May, she closed her eyes. Drew smiled at May's cute face when she was closing her eyes. That was it for Drew. He now realized that he was in love with Maybelle Maple. But did she love or like him back? That was Drew's only question in his mind. He decided to confess, but not now. Maybe he will tell her his feeling for her later, when they become closer friends.

May opened her right eye. "What are you looking at? Am I that attractive?" She smirked.

Drew gave her annoyed look and sighed. "Yeah, I think most of the guys think you're pretty hot."

May grinned at Drew. "Do YOU think I'm attractive?"

Drew simply said three words. "Of course not."

May frowned at Drew. "Heh, I thought you liked me judging from the way you were staring at me for fifth teen minutes."

Drew smirked. "HA! I was just thinking about something but it turned out that I was staring at you while thinking!"

May hit Drew playfully and they were giggling and laughing along each other. They sure were having a great time, but little as they knew, time flied past quickly. May looked at her watch and frowned.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Without a word, May showed Drew her watch. It read 8:10. "Oh, we should get going now. I do not want to see Solidad's angry expression again."

May and Drew both grabbed their bags, and Drew paid for those two cakes. They knew the walk from here to school was 10 minute walk, and the first bell was in fifth teen minutes. The two happily ran out of the café and ran towards the school. If someone had seen them together, they would think those two were an adorable couple. As May and Drew ran off, little as they know, someone just outside had been watching the two entire time, he heard everything. The person clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he walked towards the school.

**Author's Note: Well that was faster than what I've expected. Anyways, review and point out some of the mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I have nothing much to say. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great day!**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Eight: You mad?

May and Drew ran all the way to the school. They arrived in time, it was 8:22. They both separated inside the school and headed towards their lockers. May spotted Dawn talking to Leaf beside her locker. She waved at them.

"Hey guys!" May certainly was in a great mood. She spent all morning with the Drew Hayden.

Dawn spotted May waving at them, she quickly ran over to her. "May where were you? I was so worried!"

"Calm down Dawn. Didn't you read my note?" May said as she calmed Dawn down a little.

Dawn sighed. "Well your dad read the note and he was pretty annoyed for you to leave without notifying him, though."

May's smile turned into frown. "Oh, then I need to have a good explanation when we get back home."

"Yeah you should, and where have you been?"

"I was at the park." May leaned closer to Dawn and whispered to her. "With Drew Hayden."

Dawn's eyes widen. "You meanit? Are you sure?"

May nodded. "Yeah we strolled around the park and went inside a café to talk."

"Oh my God! You are so lucky! Was it a date? Please tell me it was!" Dawn squealed in excitement.

May blushed a little. "N-no! It was just talking between friends!"

Dawn frowned. "Come one May! You guys look so cute together!"

"Dawn! I said it was j-"May was cut off by the bell. Dawn and May quickly hurried into their English class. Fortunately, Solidad hasn't arrived yet. May took her seat beside Drew and took her English binder out. Drew smirked at May.

"Oh look who's here." He said. "It's April the third!" Drew then laughed, alone at his own horrible joke. Everyone in the class were looking at Drew. Suddenly his fan girls, including Brianna, laughed along at his joke.

"Aww Drew! Your joke is so funny!" They all said in same time. It freaked Drew and made him stop laughing. He looked at May, she was giggling at Drew's bad joke.

"Drew! Your joke was so horrible it makes me laugh!" May giggled as she had her right hand over her mouth.

"You just knew that I make up the worst jokes ever?" Drew smirked, flipping his hair.

Drew flipping his hair annoyed May, a lot. So when Drew was about to flip his hair again, she flipped his hair instead and laughed. "Ha! I got you before you!"

Drew quickly fixed his hair and smiled. "Well, that joke was just as horrible as mine."

Before May could reply, the second bell rang and Solidad came in. Drew sighed and took out his binder. They began their lesson. But before, she made an announcement.

"Class, we'll have a student who changed his English class to ours!" Just then a boy came in. Drew instantly frowned when he saw who it was.

"Brendan." Drew gave him a glare and muttered.

Brendan winked at May and glared at Drew. "Hey, my name is Brendan and I changed my English class to here." He took a sit in empty spot in front of May.

They began their class for real this time. What bothered Drew was that Brendan kept looking back at May. That annoyed him so much. He felt like punching Brendan in the face, hard, if Brendan turned around his head again. But Drew knew May wouldn't allow him to do so. So instead, Drew glared at Brendan for entire class. Luckily, Brendan didn't notice Drew glaring at him for this whole time. But Drew didn't know what Brendan knew, he watched May and Drew when they were together and eavesdropped their conversation. Shortly after, the first bell rang. Everyone headed towards their locker. Except Drew, he didn't need to go to his locker, he had his chemistry binder with him. Instead, he followed May, wanting to listen to what Brendan would say to her when he was away. Drew stopped around the corner and watched as May opened her locker. Surely enough, Brendan appeared. He had been waiting for his chance. Drew frowned. Brendan walked up to May. Drew got a little closer to eavesdrop. Now, he heard their whole conversation.

"Um, May will you go out with me?" Drew froze, his heartbeat grew.

"Sure, but only if it's not a date. But as hanging out with a friend." Drew relieved himself. He headed to his chemistry class. As he entered the class, he was glad Brendan wasn't in this class. Drew sat on an empty seat, he knew May was sitting beside Dawn. May came in the class, and sat beside May. Beside Drew, was a raven haired guy named Ash. Soon, the second bell rang and Professor Rowan came in.

"Class, today I'll divide each student in a pair, boy and a girl in each one, you two will be sitting together and you'll work together on certain things in class together." As soon as Professor Rowan finished, all the fan girls started to beg the Professor to get paired up with Drew. Drew looked at May, she looked pretty nervous about his. She didn't want to get paired up with some perverted freak and sit beside him for rest of the semester.

Professor Rowan raised his voice. "Stop! Everyone! I'm going to be choosing the pairs in random, so don't complain!" He started to write the names on the chalkboard. May gasped when she saw the names. May and Drew, Dawn and Conway, Ash and Serena, Misty and Gary, and so on. Dawn and Misty sure wasn't happy about the pairings, but they had to accept it.

"Now, go sit beside your partner." Ordered Professor Rowan. Everyone got up and sat beside their partner. Drew observed May's face. She certainly looked disturbed.

"Something bothering you May? Or is it someone?" Drew questioned May.

First, May ignored, but she turned to Drew. "Yes! Of course something is wrong!"

Drew raised his right eyebrow. "Well then, what is it?"

May looked down for a second and said quietly. "Brendan asked me out on a date, I accepted it, but I don't have feelings for him. I don't want to break his heart though, what should I do Drew?"

"May, you're too kind. And I like it." Drew realized what he'd just said, and slapped himself.

May instantly looked up. "Thanks, but what did you say on the second part?"

Drew made up a lie. "U-uh, I said that you were being too kind and sometimes you need to learn to reject."

"But I don't want to break his heart! Will there be another way?"

"Maybe I'll follow on your so called 'date' and I'll watch Brendan's every move. Okay?" Drew thought this was an excellent idea.

May gave him thumbs up. "That's so great! I mean, that you would catch Brendan if he's trying to do something to me.'

Drew nodded. "Glad I could help."

After the chemistry class, May had PE again. So she got her gym clothes from her locker and headed towards the girl's change room. That place still gave May nightmares, the same place where coach Brayden attempted to rape her. May shuddered, she wanted to get out of this change room as fast as possible. She quickly changed her clothes and went inside the gym. Misty and Ash saw May coming out of girl's change room and the two waved at her.

"May! Over here!" May saw came up to Misty and Ash.

"Hey Misty and Ash, what's up?" Said May.

"Did you know that I decided to pull a prank on you while you were asleep?" Ash chuckled.

"But I stopped you from doing it." Misty crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, now I feel guilty for sleeping and not doing my job on the project." May had guilt on her face.

"It's okay May. You got a big kick on your stomach yesterday and I'm sure you were tired." Said Misty.

"Thanks Misty. How far did you guys do on the project?" May asked Misty.

Misty glared at Ash. "Well, we couldn't do too much because you were asleep and Ash here, didn't do anything."

Ash gave Misty an awkward smile and scratched back of his head. "Sorry Mist. I didn't know what to do."

"Don't call me that! And we explained the project over 3 times!" Misty snapped.

"Guys, stop arguing. You know how I don't like people fight." May stepped in between them.

"Fine." Misty pouted. "But I'm only doing this for May."

Ash turned his back towards Misty. "Yeah, only for May."

"Stop!" May screamed. Some people looked at her for a second, but turned away. "Fighting only makes more enemies, and you might lose your best friend forever because of one sentence!"

Misty and Ash just blinked. "Sorry May we promise we won't do that again." They said at same time.

May smiled. "Good. Now, I don't ever want to see you guys fighting again. It hurts me." She placed her right hand on her chest.

Drew was watching May, from not too far away. He had heard everything. _'Wow. How could someone be that kind?'_ He thought. _'She's just like an angel from the heavens.'_ Drew was daydreaming, but he was cut off.

"Yo Drew. Are you daydreaming again?" Gary snickered behind Drew.

"No I'm not." Drew turned towards Gary.

"Well you had your 'daydreaming face' on." Gary chuckled. "Are you thinking about _Maybelle_?"

"Why would you say that?" Drew got annoyed.

"Well, you were staring at her this entire time."

Drew sighed. "Fine I was. But don't tell anyone about it, otherwise I'll tell everyone about your feelings for Leaf."

"Whoa dude calm down. I promise not to tell anybody." Gary didn't want his fan girls to find about Leaf.

"Good." Said Drew when the second bell just started to ring.

Later after PE class, May changed and stuffed her gym clothes inside her locker. She went to cafeteria and saw her friends already eating at a table. She smiled and walked up to them. May sat beside Dawn, and they began chatting about girl stuff (I don't know what they talk about). Drew walked inside the cafeteria along with Paul and Gary. Drew saw an empty spot next to May, so he headed there. But he was one step late, Brendan already sat beside May. Drew frowned and sat across from May, beside Ash. Gary sat beside Leaf and Paul sat across from Dawn, beside Misty.

"So." Brendan began. "When should we go watch our movie?"

May winked at Drew, he nodded and smirked. "Sunday at 1:00 in that movie theatre outside the mall."

Brendan grinned. "Okay so I'll be there by 1:00." With that, Brendan left to his friends. Seeing this as a chance, Drew hurriedly sat next to May.

"So, you know the plan." Drew nodded and ate his lunch.

Dawn joined the conversation. "How could you May? You are cheating on Drew?"

May rolled her eyes. "Dawn I already told you that me and Drew are not dating, and that me and Brendan are just watching a movie together as friends."

Dawn sighed in relief. "Phew. You would never do that anyway."

"Yeah I know. I know I'll never cheat on someone, it's wrong." May pointed out.

"May, don't forget about Saturday afternoon." Reminded Drew.

"Of course I'll remember silly!" She playfully slapped Drew's left arm.

"Aww, they look so cute together." Leaf cut in the conversation. May and Drew blushed, May shouted at Leaf.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that we are not dating!" May's face reddened.

After realizing what she had done, May apologized. "Sorry guys, I've lost my temper. I dislike it when that happens." Her face turned soft.

"No need to apologize May! We promise we won't say that again!" Everyone nodded except Paul, he kept eating.

May grinned. "Thanks guys! You guys cheered me up."

"No problem May!" Said Dawn.

Shortly after, they all finished eating and left to their lockers to get ready for their next class. On the way, she bumped into Max.

**Author's Note: Well, I think the gang is finally united! I hope you all liked and enjoyed this chapter and I'll update tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here's the chapter nine! I thank maycontestdrew for her amazing support and be sure to check out her stories, too! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Nine: Drew's Mansion

On the way to her locker, May bumped straight into Max after turning around the corner. Since May was much taller than Max, he fell down onto the ground. His glasses fell off so May picked it up. She handed it to Max and he wore his glasses. He looked at May.

"Oww! What the heck May!" Max stood up and faced May.

"Sorry Max, I didn't see you around the corner." May apologized.

"By the way, where have you been in the morning?" She sighed.

"I was at the park, I needed to relax a little."

"Oh, well then see ya." Max walked away.

"Bye." May waved and Max waved back.

She looked at her watch. It was 12:28. The first bell ending the lunch was in 7 minutes. May got to her locker and took out her Math textbook and binder. She then headed to her math class room #138B.

It was now Saturday at 12:25. May knew she had to go visit Drew's place to tutor Drew. She took out a piece of paper with Drew's address on it. By this time, May had no idea that Drew's family owned powerful company. May got out of her house with things she needed to tutor Drew. But not before she made an excuse to go out to her parents. May felt guilty for lying but she needed to this time, if her dad found out that she was going to some boy's house, he would never let her go. The place in the address was not too far away from May's home. When she arrived at the place, she gasped. Standing in front of her was a beautiful mansion, not to mention but also very large, too. There was a giant, steel gate in front of her including the concrete walls that surrounded the entire area near the mansion. May went up to a guard inside a small structure used for opening and closing the gate.

"What can I do for you Miss?" Asked the guard when he noticed May.

May didn't know what to say. "U-um, I'm here to tutor someone…."

The guard smiled. "Ah, you must be Miss Maple. Come this way."

He opened the gate. May walked right in, she was nervous. Drew never told her that he lived in a mansion like this. She didn't want to be rude and just walk around, May just stood with the gates closing behind her. She was motionless, she turned around to see that the gates were closed. May just stared blankly at the gates. Until someone's voice came in from behind her.

"Looks like someone is too nervous to step a foot inside my mansion." May turned around to see Drew flicking his hair.

"Drew! Why didn't you tell me that you lived in a place like this?!" May stomped her foot.

"Whoa, calm down May. You said you didn't like it when you do this." Drew put his hands in front of him, blocking May.

May stopped. "Sorry, but you have a LOT of explaining to do." May crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well, I wanted you to be surprised." Drew smirked.

May turned her head towards Drew. "But still, you shouldn't lie." She felt guilt for lying to her parents that day.

"Fine I won't lie to you anymore. But that means no more surprises!"

May smiled at Drew. "It's okay, I don't really like surprises anyway."

"Should we get going?" Drew asked.

"Okay cabbage head." May giggled at his nickname she made up.

"Cabbage head? That's a new one." Drew motioned May to follow him. Together, they went inside Drew's mansion.

They were now in Drew's room, it has been 2 hours since May arrived. Drew was getting bored already. History was his worst subject, no wonder why he sucks at it. Drew started to complain about it, May got annoyed.

"Drew, stop complaining, you need to study and learn to get better." May faced Drew.

"Urgh! But history is boring as hell!" Drew sighed. Then he had a light bulb on top of his head.

"I got it! Maybe we can take a break and play some of the instruments I have here!" Drew immediately sat up and ran towards his collection.

May hesitated for a moment. "Fine, Drew. Go play with your precious instruments."

Drew ran back to May and pulled her hand. "Come on, let's do this together!" He dragged May across the room. He asked May after letting go her hand. "So, can you play any instruments?"

"Yeah, I can play flute and violin."

Drew smirked. "Heh, only those two? Well I can play most of the instruments here, thanks to my high IQ."

May got annoyed, again. "Then explain to me why you don't try at history!"

"I have different reasons for that." Drew walked up and picked up his trumpet.

"I've been playing this bad boy for 6 years. And now I'm like a professional trumpet player." He smirked as he bragged how good he was. May got tired after hearing 1 hour of Drew bragging how awesome he is and how good he is when it comes to playing instruments. May looked at her watch while Drew was off bragging with his eyes closed. Her watch read 5:00. She gasped and looked at Drew. He was still talking, May didn't want to be rude and interrupt him. Instead, she packed her stuff and was about to head out the door. She stopped and turned around. Drew was STILL talking, May decided to clear her throat. Drew opened his eyes to see May standing in his doorway with her belongings packed.

"How long have I was talking for?"

May tried to form a smile. "Let me see, I had to listen to your bragging for nearly 2 hours." She said it in nicest way as possible.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" Drew asked.

May looked at her watch again. "Yeah, it's now over 5 and I need to eat dinner when I get home."

Drew smiled. "Well, don't worry. You can just eat dinner here."

"Sorry, but my parents might become suspicious or get worried if I'm gone for too long."

"Don't worry. You can call your parents and say that you're eating dinner with one of your friend and that you will be at home by seven." Drew flicked his hair.

May frowned. "Sorry Drew I can't." She looked down for a second, she shot her head up. "I got it Drew! If we make it to my house on time, maybe you can eat dinner with us today!"

Drew thought for a moment. "But May, what about your dad and his things with boys?"

May shrugged him off. "It's okay. Remember you met him before? I'm sure he'll let you stay because you saved me from that coach."

Drew had worried expression on his face. "I don't know May. I don't want to get in trouble with your dad."

"Nah, it's okay." She looked at her watch. "Yikes! We better go now!" May dragged Drew out of his room before he could say anything. Drew called his limo when they arrived at his gate. Soon, a black limo arrived. May's eyes widen as Drew pulled her into the car. It was only 10 minute drive, they reached May's home. Inside, Max and his parents were staring outside the window, wondering who was in that limo. When the door opened and two people came out, their eyes were big as a keyboard mouse. From their eyes, there were May and this other guy to saved May on Tuesday. Drew, that was his name. Soon the front door opened and the limo drove off. May came inside, along with Drew. The green haired boy looked nervous as he was looking down entire time.

"Mom, dad, and Max, remember Drew? From the incident happened on Tuesday." May lifted Drew's chin up so could face her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Maple, it's nice to meet you again." Drew bowed, May was a little shocked because she thought Drew would have a nervous breakdown.

"Nice to meet you too!" Said Caroline.

"After all, you saved our daughter." Norman continued as he eyed Drew suspiciously.

Drew felt a little awkward, he expected this before. Norman turned to May. "Where have you been May? You told us that you were going over to friend's house."

May didn't know what to say. She knew that her parents didn't like it when she lied. "U-um, I- I'm so sorry dad. I was actually at Drew's place, I needed to tutor him on history." May looked down, she thought she was in a lot of trouble now.

"Tutor on history?" Norman asked.

"Y- Yeah dad. Drew got zero on his pop quiz, so our teacher told me to tutor him on history." Everyone in the room was silent.

Norman cut the silence. "Well then that's good for you May. Anyways, are you here to join us in the dinner? We'd love to have such gentleman on our dinner." He asked Drew.

Drew faced Norman. "Thank you Mister Maple."

45 Minutes later.

They finished their dinner. Drew thanked for the meal and left. May went upstairs to brush her teeth. Then she changed into her pajamas and just noticed that Dawn was in her bedroom. She completely forgot about Dawn. May knocked Dawn's room door. No response, she slightly opened the door.

"Dawn?" May quietly said as she entered Dawn's room. There she was, Dawn was asleep on her bed, and she slept hours on weekends. May smiled and closed Dawn's bedroom door gently, she sighed and went to her own room. May turned off the lights and jumped onto her bed. She smiled as she thought about Drew. May was sure she had crush on Drew, but the question is, did he like her back? May sighed and then frowned when she remembered movies with Brendan tomorrow. Good thing Drew was going to be near her, otherwise Brendan could have tried some 'stuff' on her. She drifted into sleep with thought about Drew, with a smile on her face.

Drew thought today was one of the best days in his life. He was with May, alone, for nearly 4 hours and he even was invited to have dinner with her! Drew also then frowned when he remembered about May going to movies with Brendan tomorrow. Brendan's name turned Drew to have bad mood for the rest of the day every time her heard it. Drew's mind went blank as he stared at his ceiling.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! Sorry that this chapter was a little bit shorter, but I was so tired when I writing this. Anyways, I hope you all liked it and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry guys I had too much homework yesterday to update. Also, I apologize for making Drew's mansion part so quickly. I was too tired and I just rushed the entire chapter. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Ten: The Past

It was now Sunday at 12:30. May had thirty minutes to get to the movie theatre. There, she'll be with Brendan, May didn't like-like Brendan or anything. But it just seems like that Brendan had crush on her. I mean, why would a boy ask a girl out to the movies? Even though they were childhood friends, May didn't have feeling for Brendan. Unfortunately, he did. _'Why does Brendan even like me?'_ She sighed as she walked towards the movie theatre. _'I'm not even that pretty or smart. I'm just good at running, that's all.' _May looked at her watch, it read 12:50. _'Yikes! I'm late!'_ May ran as fast as she could, dodging every person she passed. She hoped Drew would be there, she didn't want Brendan to do something fishy to her. May and Brendan were childhood friends, she knew almost everything about Brendan. But one thing she didn't know about Brendan was his mind. Of course she didn't know what was inside Brendan's head, he always seemed to surprise her in any way as possible.

May saw the theatre in the distance. She arrived soon or later, due to her extremely high stamina and speed. May took a glance at her watch, 12:58. She sighed and walked inside. From there, she saw a person in a long trench coat and a hat. The person had a green hair, and was about the size of the only person she knew that had green hair. May smiled, _'Drew'_. She then heard her name out loud. May turned to see Brendan waving at her near the ticket booth. May ran up to him.

"Hey Brendan, how was your weekend?"

"It was great. Considering that I was going to watch a movie with you, I felt better than ever!" Brendan shouted in joy.

May flinched for a moment. "So, what movie should we watch?"

"Anything you want to watch." Brendan smiled.

May looked at the list of movies. "Hmm, let's watch… 'Adventures in Contestshipping'!"

Brendan hesitated for a moment. "Okay fine." He walked up to the snack booth. "Any snacks?"

"No it's okay." May denied politely.

"Well, I'll go but the tickets." Brendan walked away.

Soon, Drew in trench coat walked up to May. "Psst, don't be surprised. It's me, Drew." He took off his sunglasses. It revealed his shining emerald eyes.

"Yeah I know it was you Drew. I mean, I don't think I ever saw another person with green hair." May teased.

Drew took his sunglasses back on. "Well, I need to go now. I don't want Brendan to see me." He then took off to ticket booth.

May giggled at Drew's outfit. Soon, Brendan came beside May. "Why are you giggling?"

May stopped and faced Brendan. "Well, I was thinking about some of funny stuff that happened in last few days."

"Oh, well the movie is starting in 10 minutes. We should better go now."

May nodded. "Okay. I don't want to miss the advertisements" They stepped inside and took a seat in fifth row, on the center. Drew soon joined them, but he sat down at middle of seventh row to avoid any suspicion. The advertisements were still going on. 5 minutes later, the movie finally started. Drew wasn't paying attention to the movie, though. He was looking at May and Brendan the entire time. Once, Brendan leaned his head on May's shoulder making Drew twitch his eyes.

May didn't even realized that Brendan was leaning his head against her shoulder. She was paying all of her attention to the movie. It was about this regular high school girl who had crush on this green haired jerk. The green haired jerk reminded her of Drew. They were so alike, it was like she was watching a documentary film about herself and Drew. Except that the girl in the movie got into arguments a lot, totally different from May. When the movie was over, she heard snoring from beside her. May turned to look at Brendan, who was sleeping on her shoulder. May felt awkward, she gently shook Brendan to wake him up.

Everyone else got out, all except May, Brendan, and Drew, who was hiding behind a seat. He was carefully watching May and Brendan, his eyes narrowed. As he watched, he saw that May was shaking Brendan to wake up. But Brendan didn't even budge, instead he was making this weird humming noise as he cuddled onto May. May was now stuck under Brendan, it was now time for Drew's action. Drew got up and walked up to May.

"Let me help you with that." He then slapped Brendan hard on his face. When Brendan began to wake up, Drew ran out of the theatre.

"Uhh." Brendan opened his eyes slowly to see his meet May's.

"Could you please get off me?" May said trying to sound as nice as possible.

Brendan quickly got off of May. "Sorry, didn't even know that I was asleep."

They both walked out of the theatre. May looked at her watch, 3:55. "Um, Brendan? I better get going now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow in school." He waved. May waved back as she ran towards her house.

While running towards her house, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone. They both fell down on the ground. May quickly got up and handed out her right hand to help him get up. Yes, it was him. The one and only person with green hair. May was surprised for a second, but she helped him get up.

"I'm sorry Drew. I didn't see ahead of me." May had look of guilt on her face.

"It's okay May." Drew brushed dirt off his jacket. "So, why were you in such a hurry?"

May scratched back of her head. "Actually, I wasn't really in a hurry. I just felt like going home as fast as I can.

"Oh, well if you want to thank me for my help, you can." Drew smirked.

May smiled. "Thanks Drew for helping me today. Otherwise I could've still be stuck in there!"

"No problem. I just did what a friend should do." He flicked his hair. "Do you want to hang out for a bit?"

May looked at her watch. "Sure Drew! It looks like I've got some time before dinner."

"Then let's go and walk around the city." He started to walk off.

"Okay." May caught up to Drew. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what do YOU want to talk about?"

May got into her thoughts. She looked down with her right hand on her chin. "We can always talk about history….."

Drew frowned. "Of course not!"

"Fine." May pouted and got into her thoughts again. It was silent for few minutes, until May decided to break the silence. "Drew."

"Hm?" Drew replied without looking at her.

"Why is Brianna and other fan girls of you are so crazy when it comes to another girl dating you?" May asked in curiosity.

"I told you, those girls are totally crazy. I have no idea what has got into them." Drew got annoyed with name 'Brianna'.

"Oh, sorry for asking that question. It must bother you a lot." May looked down with sadness on her eyes.

Drew was amazed at her kindness. His eyes grew wide when he saw her sapphire eyes. _'Wow. She's just like an angle from the heaven.'_ There was Drew, in his daydreaming mode on. _'No, she IS an angle! How could someone be so kind and caring?'_ He smiled at the thought of May. Meanwhile, May turned to Drew just to see his daydreaming mode on. She waved her hand in front of Drew.

"Hello? Drew wake up!" She waved her hands more furiously.

Drew blinked his eyes several times. "Huh? What?"

May face palmed. "Drew, don't daydream while walking. You could get hurt."

"Oh yeah right." Drew was now fully up. "May."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately, why are you so kind to everyone?" Drew really wanted to know this.

May sighed. "Remember back at my house?"

_Flashback_

_They all sat down at the dining room table. Norman started out the conversation. ""So Drew, where do you live?"_

"_Well sir, as you saw the limo outside few minutes ago, my father owns the Hayden Inc. So our family is filthy rich, but I'm not really a big fan of it." Drew said it as calm as possible. He was still pretty nervous with May's father._

"_And why is that?" He questioned._

"_It's because I can't seem to have a regular school life like every other boys. Every single time when I do something at school, my fan girls just come out of nowhere and annoys me until I want to run away." Drew took a sip of water._

"_Anyways, I live in a mansion not far from here. It's located near outskirts of the city."_

"_Nice, I didn't know you were son of the great Charles Hayden!" Caroline exclaimed._

"_Mister Maple, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Drew wanted to ask this ever since he met May again._

"_Sure go ahead."_

"_Well, did something bad happened to May while she was in Petalburg? She has been different lately. It's like she's a totally different person."_

_Norman had disturbed look on his face. His hands were trembling. "I'm sorry Mister Maple. If it bothered you, I'll just leave." Drew sat up but Caroline made him sit back down._

"_It's okay Drew." Norman's words felt uneasy. "When we left to Petalburg, May was somehow suffering from depression." He continued. "One day, she wasn't looking at where she was going got involved in a car accident. May, our May was seriously injured."_

_May smiled in sadness at Drew. His eyes were wide now, he didn't know that May was suffering from depression. "She was put into coma. The doctors said it was miraculous that she survived. After all, they said she only had 5% chance to live due to her head injury." Drew looked down, he didn't know what to say. It was his fault that could have got May killed. "After 1 long month, she finally woke up. But May lost all of her memory except basics, her family, Brendan, and everything she learned from her school. She completely forgot everything else. So we decided to move back here to try and get her memory back."_

_Drew just looked down. He knew that he was sometimes a fucking idiot for his attitude. But this? This crossed the line. Drew Hayden crossed his line this time, and he couldn't do anything about it._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah I remember." Drew felt the same sadness and anger rushing through his body. He clenched his fists. "I-I'm s-sorry." He felt water coming down his face.

May looked at Drew in shock. She had never seen him act like this, she gently smiled at Drew. "Don't cry Drew. It's okay, that's just a past now. We have to move on." She hold back her own tears from coming out.

Drew looked at May. "I-I'm sorry for c-crying. B-but it's nothing c-c-compared to your e-experience." With that, Drew just launched himself and hugged May tight. May was surprised, but she hugged him back. It was like this for 15 more minutes.

**Author's Note: I added more drama in this chapter! And now we know what happened to May after leaving Goldenrod 6 years ago. I know that May and Drew sometimes can be OOC here, but I changed them a little so this could get more dramatic (In May's case, a lot). Also, don't get confused by that ending of this chapter! May still doesn't have her memories back, she just thinks that Drew is sorry for her accident. Please review and see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm back with new chapter! I know I made Drew a little emotional last chapter, but I think it makes the story even more interesting! As a reminder, May still doesn't have her memories back. Enough with the A/N, let's get on with the story!**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Eleven: Rose

It has been a week since May went to watch a movie with Brendan. For the past week, Drew seemed to be down lately. His fan girls asked him, but he never answered them back. He knew something only him, May, and her family knew. But there was one thing that only hew knows, his rejection to May that broke her heart. Every time he felt down from the thought, May was always beside him. She made Drew smile. May Maple made _the_ Drew Hayden smile. Possibly no one has ever made him smile gently before, he just smirked all the time. That famous Drew smirk. But only May made him possible to smile, only her, only one Drew had feelings for. Drew wanted to apologize to her, since she didn't remember a thing, Drew decided to give her a rose.

It was Monday morning at 8:10. The bell should be ringing in fifth teen minutes. Drew had plenty of time, fifth teen minute was just enough. He walked, more like jogged towards May's locker, hoping to find her there. He turned around the corner and saw May, with _him._ Yes I said it, May was with Brendan, talking. Drew made a giant frown on his face. He decided to eavesdrop on them, even though he was feeling sorry for May.

"I like that smell on your hair May." Drew flinched.

"Thanks Brendan for the compliment." Drew saw May smiling at Brendan.

Drew decided it was best not to eavesdrop on them anymore. Sound of Brendan flirting with May disgusted him. I mean, Brendan was SO bad with flirting, he was like disgrace to all guys. Only person that would be worse than Brendan was Ash, but he at least tried. Drew sighed out a deep breath and turned around the corner to May. Luckily, Brendan left to his locker, it was his chance. _'Now or never.'_ Drew ran up to May.

May looked at Drew. "What's up Drew?" She asked shyly, her face now red.

Drew noticed this and smiled. "Well, I'm just here to say that I'm sorry." He took out his rose and a white card attached to it.

"Here, take it." He grasped the rose and the card into May's hand. May started to blush madly, she looked away.

"I-I'm not sure if I can accept this Drew." She was still looking away.

Drew held her chin and turned it around to face him. "No, I know how you felt during last six years. And I'm sorry for what happened, you deserve this." Their faces now inches apart.

The bell rang. Both of them quickly separated, May's cheeks were now pink. _'Great. The bell just HAD to ring at this time.' _Drew sighed and watched May's cheek turn in color. He thought this was cute, actually, he thought everything about May was cute. She was just too perfect for him.

"Should we go now?" May asked in embarrassed tone.

"Yeah we should." They both walked together to their English class.

When they arrived, as always Drew's fan girls started to scream like crazy. May ignored them and sat down at her seat. She was still holding the rose. Dawn came over to May.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get the rose from?!" Her best friend was always crazy about this kind of stuff.

May blushed slightly. "Drew gave it to me for what happened to me in last six years."

"Did he just found that out?" May nodded in response.

She then placed the rose on her head, after removing her green bandana. "May you look so pretty!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Stop it Dawn. I'm not even that pretty." May playfully rolled her eyes.

Dawn shrugged her off. "Then explain why 75% of guys in this entire school drools around you? Even making Drew Hayden to fall for you!" She noticed a card in May's hand.

"Um, what's the card?" Dawn pointed at the card. Drew came and sat down beside May. He leaned against his chair and got into a relaxing position. The bell rang in second time, Dawn went back to her desk and Solidad came in. Throughout the class, May wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about the card, but she didn't want to read it in the school. So she decided to open it at her house. As the time went by, May couldn't wait until she got home. Because she was the fastest runner in the school, she got in her house in no time.

May threw herself on her comfy bed. She looked herself in the mirror, and smiled. The rose really did look beautiful on her. Remembering, she got the card out and opened it. There was a picture of herself, smiling at the camera. May blushed, she didn't even remember about the photo being taken. She began reading out the lines.

_May_

_May, I'm truly sorry about your past. I know, it's just a past and we have to move on. But, I just can't keep myself calm from thinking that you were in such a pain. As a friend, I can feel the same pain you had years ago… I apologize if you are mad at me for this note. I can totally understand, I too, was once in a situation like this. No need to worry!_

_Also, I thought this rose would look good on you. It makes your eyes shine._

_PS I really like your eyes, I really do._

_Drew._

May's eyes were filled with tears. Not tears of sadness or pain, but the tears of joy. She was so happy about the note. She felt so nice after reading it, who knew Drew would be this good in writing? Well, she now knows that. May smiled at the note, she blushed at the last part, though. _'He likes my eyes? Well, I like his even more!'_ May grinned at the thought. She kind of like Drew, well she did have crush on Drew. But now that she read the note, it may have made May fall for Drew, for real. _'No, I like him as a friend. Even though the note was nice, he's just a friend.'_ She continued denying it. Who knew denying would be so easy? May placed her hand on her chest. She smiled, she felt like the happiest person alive. Her tears were still running down her cheeks. May wiped them off and went to washroom.

Meanwhile, Drew felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He made a lot of effort into that card, it took him 3 hours to write couple of sentences. But in the end, he was proud of it, before he knew that he got carried away and wrote something else on bottom of the card. Drew hoped May wouldn't be mad at him, or even being in sadness tomorrow. His last sentence, or line, was honestly true. He loved May's sapphire eyes. It would always shine, no matter what kind of emotions she had, inside of her. Those eyes were the reason Drew started to work on making good impression on her. He smiled and changed his clothes in his room.

It was the next day, and May was still wearing her rose from Drew. "Still?" Ash asked her, causing a red bump on his head to come out.

"That's rude Ash. You should be congratulating her for getting that rose." Said Misty.

"Who gave that rose to you?" Ash pointed at her rose.

"Oh this?" She took her rose and blushed. "Well, um. Drew gave it to me yesterday."

Ash's eyes widen. "Really? You're so lucky."

May nodded. "And he also gave me this card." She took it out of her pocket and showed it to Ash.

"Let me see!" Ash tried to grab it but he was stopped by Mistry's mallet. "Rude again Ash."

May giggled. "Actually, I'll read it to you all when we gather up somewhere."

Misty nodded. "Okay May. It's your own privacy."

"Thanks Misty! You're a great friend." May ran off to her classroom after the bell rang.

It was another fine day, no Drew's fan girls, no Brianna, no annoying boys asking her out. May was lying against a tree outside of the school. The school ended half an hour ago, but May wanted to stay and relax. She started to hum her favorite melody from a classical music. She closed her eyes, people passed and started to whisper when they got closer. But May didn't care, as long as she was relaxing, she felt like everything went back to normal. But, it didn't last very long. There were three shadows over May. She opened her left eye, and gasped. It was Brianna.

"So Maple, I'm assuming that you were hanging around with Drew nowadays?" Brianna spat coldly, glaring at May.

"Stop it Brianna. I don't want to get involved in this again." May got up to leave. But she was blocked by Brianna's two royal friends.

"You're not going anywhere. We have some business to take care of." Brianna smirked evilly. She cracked her knuckles.

May gulped, she knew this was going to get dirty. "Don't you _dare_ to touch her." A cold voice was heard behind Brianna.

May saw Drew, clenching his fists. She was more than relieved to see Drew at this kind of situation. "Drew!" She called out before getting a sharp pain on her left cheek.

May felt her cheek getting in pain. This one was worse than her last one. This one had cold, and vengeance. May had this feeling, before she knew it, Brianna was shoved off to the side and Drew came from behind her.

"You- you hurt her." Drew spat.

"After all she had been through, she was still recovering from her accident 6 years ago!" Drew came up beside May and held out his hand for her to get up. May grabbed it. Brianna couldn't resist anymore, she ran off with her two friends. Drew look at May in discomfort.

"Are you alright May?" Drew looked worriedly at May.

May nodded. "Yeah I guess. I'll just have some bruise on my left cheek."

Drew gasped. "A bruise on a face of an angle?" He then quickly covered his mouth.

May looked surprised for a moment, and giggled. "So you think I'm so nice and pretty, in your eyes, I look like an angle?"

Drew's face heated up. May noticed this. "Thanks."

Drew looked at May. "Excuse me?"

May giggled at Drew. "I said thanks for calling me an angle. No one called me by that before."

Drew flicked his hair. "Well, I quess I'm the first one to say it." He said it proudly

**Author's Note: Well sorry for short chapter. I'm sooooo tired right now! I apologize and I'll update the next chapter tomorrow! Also, don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Just as I promised, here's the new chapter! Oh, and I am not sure if I should start my second story now or later. But if I start it now, this story may get some delay. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Twelve: Confession

It has been one whole month already, and May thought it was one of the best months she had. She had a lot of fun with her friends, and even better, Drew has been feeling a lot better lately. After Drew gave her that rose and the card, he behaved much more like old himself. But, he changed a little, Drew never said anything or did anything that would hurt May even slightly. In fact, Drew was never even been angry or had a fight! May assumed that it was because he was doing all this for her. May felt like Drew did everything to her, while she didn't do anything to pay him back. So May decided, she was willing to grant one wish from Drew, anything, for what he had done for her.

It was lunch time now, and everything was perfectly normal. Ash was having a feast like always, Misty was yelling at Ash, Gary was flirting with Leaf, and Paul just gave Dawn a stare. But, there was one difference; May hadn't touched her food once. Usually, she always had eating competition with Ash, but today she didn't even looked at her food. Her friends looked at May when she pushed the plate away from her. Ash dropped his fork with some food coming out of his mouth. Misty whacked him. Ash got back up moments later.

"Did that just happen? For real?" Everyone nodded at Ash.

Drew began to worry. "May? What's wrong?'

May faced and Drew and smiled. "Nothing's wrong, really. It's just that you did everything to help me, and I didn't do a thing to you."

Drew looked confused. "What do you mean May?"

"What I mean by that is that I wanted to do something for you after what you did for me." May looked down.

"So I decided to grant you one wish, anything you would like." She grinned at Drew.

Drew was pretty surprised. "I don't know May, I don't think I deserve this."

May shrugged him off. "No Drew. One wish, that's all you need to tell me."

Drew smiled gently. "Well, can I talk to you about it after school alone?"

May's eyes were sparkling. "Sure! Anything for a friend!"

The rest of the gang were watching May and Drew. "Aww, they look so cute together!" Exclaimed Dawn. Misty, Leaf and Ash nodded. While Paul and Gary just smirked.

It had been a long day for Drew. He thought about it for a while, now he knew his wish. Drew smiled at the thought, and randomly stood up. Everyone looked at him, even the teacher had stopped and looked at Drew. He had a smile on, a real smile. Since Drew never had one in public, his fan girls started to go nuts about it.

"Drew! I love you!"

"He's mine!"

The teacher cut them off. "Drew, any reason why you were standing up?"

Drew snapped out of his thoughts, and sat down. "Sorry ma'am. I was just thinking about something." They resumed their lesson and Drew slowly turned and looked at May.

She blushed for a second. "W-what Drew?"

Drew quickly looked back. "Nothing."

Finally, the moment he had waiting for, the final bell rang for the day. Everyone rushed out of the class, including Drew, holding May's hand. Drew dragged her along behind the school. May let go of his grip and wiped the dust away from her shirt.

"So, did you make up the wish?"

Drew smirked. "Of course."

Drew suddenly grabbed her chin and pulled it towards him. Soon, their lips touched together. May was shocked at first, her eyes wide, but she slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. May slowly got both of her arms around his neck while Drew held his hands on her waist. Drew gently pulled away from her after needing to breathe again. He noticed look on May's face, he smirked. "That was my wish." He walked past May and towards his house. May was blushing worse than ever. "I-I kissed him…." She clenched both of her hands together and brought it to her chest. May closed her eyes, she felt like the happiest person in the world. The wind brushed her hair as she continued to wonder, about Drew.

Meanwhile, Drew felt like huge weight from his shoulder has been lifted up. He just had his first kiss. The first _real_ one. Drew started to whistle his favorite melody, he walked slowly towards his mansion. He wanted to see May's reaction tomorrow in the school, he smiled when he thought about her name. But little as he know, someone watched everything. That someone also filmed it, and was planning to post it on school website.

Next day when May arrived at school, she was given strange glares from the girls. May decided to ignore them but she found herself surround by Drew's fan girls. May was completely blocked from leaving.

"U-uh, what's up everyone?" May was pretty nervous.

"What's up? You're too stupid to know, aren't you?" She heard a familiar voice, and Brianna appeared between the girls. She walked up to May and shoved screen of her phone onto May's face. On the screen, there was a photo of May kissing Drew passionately.

May eyes widen as she saw this. "W-what? H-how?"

Brianna shoved May onto the ground, she tried to get up. But Brianna gave her a huge, I mean HUGE kick on her stomach. May collapsed as she started to cough up a lot of blood. "She looked up tears were running down. "W-why?" May coughed more violently, coughing up even more blood.

When Drew got inside, he noticed a crowd of his fan girls. _'Oh no, I hope nothing bad has happened.' _Drew rushed over to the crowd, he pushed the girls away and his eyes widen when he saw what was happening. Inside the crowd, he saw Brianna smirking, and May lying in a pool of blood. Brianna was wearing some high heels that day, because when May got kicked, it was like a knife stabbing her. Drew harshly shoved Brianna and kneeled beside May. She was knocked out, of course. Drew held May in bride style and ran to the nurse's office. Drew noticed that May was looking blood, fast. He burst opened the door of nurse's office. Everyone in there looked at him, in surprise.

"My god! What happened?" Said the nurse as she ran over to Drew.

"No time to explain. We need to call 911." Drew reached out his phone after placing May down at the bed.

"Hello? This is from Goldenrod High school, and we have a student with some serious injury." He talked through his phone.

"Well, yes of course. She was kicked on her stomach hard. - No, that shoe was pretty sharp in the edge." He continued to talk.

"How sharp was it? Um, about sharp as a Swiss Army knife. –I think she may have some broken ribs, I'm not sure. - Okay thanks." Drew turned his phone off and faced the nurse.

"They're coming here in 2 minutes, could you please tell the principal about this?" The nurse nodded and quickly headed out the door.

Drew sat beside the bed. "May." He brushed some hair off her face. May started to cough again, so Drew turned her head to the side so she wouldn't suffocate. A minute later, paramedics came rushing in. They quickly got May on the stretcher and exited out, followed by Drew. They quickly got inside the ambulance, this was the second time.

It had been more than 8 hours. Drew just sat in the waiting room, he was waiting for the door to open up. He sighed _'What did she do to deserve this kind of treatment?'_ His head shot up when a surgeon came out. The man took off his mask.

"We have a good news Mr. Hayden. She is now fine but she has to stay here for at least a month, but we don't know for sure."

Drew sighed in relief. "Can I meet her now?"

The surgeon shook his head. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait another thirty minutes."

Drew nodded and sighed again. The surgeon left and he was alone in the waiting room again. Longest thirty minutes had passed when a doctor came in.

"You may visit now, but please don't be loud." Drew smiled at him. "Thanks doctor."

They got in the room, May was lying down on the hospital bed at the center. Drew slowly approached her. "What are her conditions?" He asked.

"She has two fractured ribs and she also had a deep cut almost reaching her stomach. Thank God it didn't, otherwise she wouldn't be here." Replied the doctor.

"Thanks again doctor."

"You're welcome." The doctor left, leaving the two alone.

"May." Drew gently brushed her hair. May's eyes opened up a little. "D-drew, I missed you."

'_Missed me? I guess she was so scared back there.'_ Drew smiled at May, she smiled back. "Are you feeling alright?" He said it in a soft tone. May blushed a little "Yeah, I feel a lot better….." Drew noticed May was extremely weak right now.

"May, I'll leave so you can take a rest." Drew stood up, preparing to leave. But her hands gripped his wrist.

"Don't go. Or else I'll really be alone." Drew turned around and sat beside the bed.

"Afraid of being alone?" He asked.

May nodded. "Please, you're the only one left that I can share my feelings with." Drew's heart stopped. _'What did she say?'_ Drew smiled, "Don't worry."

"Oh, and Drew." May started.

"Hm?"

"I liked the kiss yesterday…." With that, May fell asleep.

Drew was surprised. He knew she returned the kiss, but he didn't know if she was enjoying it or not. "I think I'm in love with you May." He whispered, but May was fast asleep. _'Only if my fan girls were never my fan girls.' _Drew wanted to tell her the truth with his own words, but he was afraid his fan girls would do something to May. One kiss lead her to this, what would a confession would do? Drew sighed, he took out a magazine and began to read. An hour later, Drew's face was buried into May's right hand, and they were both fast asleep together, without knowing that same someone from yesterday was standing outside the door. He took a photo behind the window and smirked.

"Heh heh heh, wait and see Hayden. Tomorrow, this photo will be all over the school." The person laughed evilly and walked away.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter! But I wanted this chapter to end like this. Cliffhanger! I added more progression in this chapter between May and Drew. Anyways! I hope you liked the relationship in this chapter and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's chapter 13 and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Thirteen:

Drew gently woke up to find his face buried in May's hand. He blushed for a second, and stood up. He frowned when he looked at his watch, 8:20 A.M. _'Crap.'_ He thought. _'I have a school today and the bell rings in 5 minutes!" _Drew looked at May, who was still sleeping. He smiled _'Nah, it's just one day. Besides, May needs my company.'_ Drew left the room to get some water. May woke up few minutes later. She yawned and looked around for Drew. _'I guess he left…'_ Drew entered the room just then.

"Water?" He offered.

"No thanks." May politely declined the offer. "It still hurts."

Drew frowned. "Come on May. It's not like your stomach was penetrated."

"But it still hurts."

"Drink." He said in more serious tone. "I'll help you."

"Okay then…." Drew helped May drink her water. He then sat down on the chair he was sitting last night.

"May, are you feeling alright?' Drew crossed his legs. But he noticed May fell back asleep.

"You must be pretty tired." He got up and kissed her on forehead. But of course she didn't notice, Drew backed off and sat back on his chair. There, he sat and thought about May, for 5 hours. By then, he was getting pretty tired. So he decided to wash his face in the washroom. Drew locked the door behind him, but he didn't notice the people coming in the room. He grabbed the towel and wiped his face as he opened the door and got out. His eyes widen, May's family were talking to May until they noticed Drew.

"Mom, dad, Drew saved me once again. If it wasn't for him, I would have died of losing too much blood." May explained to her parents.

Caroline stood up wiped away her tears. "Thank you Drew, for saving our daughter's life again."

"It's not a problem Mr. and Mrs. Maple. I knew I did the right thing to do. After all, we kissed the day before." He quickly covered his mouth and tried to run, but Norman was blocking the way.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" He asked.

"U-um, I said I kissed her?" Drew squeaked.

Norman looked like he was going to explode, but he looked at May, and back at Drew. "Alright Drew, you can date her if you want to. But, you'll have to protect her at all times now, got it?"

"Dad! We're not dating or anything! The kiss was just an accident….." May's faced turned red.

"Alright May, if you say so." He smiled at his daughter and faced Drew again. "But! I want you to protect her, please."

Drew flicked his hair. "Yes sir." He went back to his chair to sit down.

Norman looked at his watch. "Sorry May, but we have to go now. We'll visit you before dinner."

Caroline gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving May and Drew alone. "So, do you want anything?"

May shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Okay then." He looked outside the window.

"Drew, I want to talk about something…." Her face turned red as she said this.

Drew turned around. "What is it?"

"Well, I want to know why you kissed me two days ago." May turned her face away from Drew.

Drew walked over and grabbed her chin towards him. "Because I love you." He whispered.

"W-what?-"She cut off when Drew leaned forward and their lips met up. May slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. When they broke out, May smiled gently at Drew. "I love you too."

It has been a little over 2 months since May got injured. Brianna was suspended from the school but her parents were so rich, they couldn't expel her. Other fan girls involved in the case were suspended for 2 weeks. May got out of the hospital, all healthy. Drew was glad everything was back to normal. He was feeling lonely for the last two months since May was at the hospital, but now she was back and Drew was feeling happier than ever. May and Drew were now officially a couple, but they never told anyone else about it. Drew was afraid May will get hurt again by his fan girls and such. But little as he know, everyone else knew about their relationship. How? The school website and newspaper had a picture of Drew sleeping next to May in the hospital. Drew was whistling as he walked down the hallway. He got a notification on his phone, he opened it and he was now in shock.

"What the heck?" He said to himself as he was reading the notification. On his phone, there was a picture of him sleeping next to May in the hospital. The headline read: _The Amazing Drew Hayden Found Sleeping Next to May Maple._

Drew clenched his fists and walked up to his two friends. "Who the heck took this picture!?" He shoved his phone on Gary's face.

Gary backed off. "Whoa Drew, you didn't know? Only one who could have taken this photo would be that weird purple hair!"

"Harley?!" Drew hissed.

"Y-yeah, who else would it be?" Gary crossed his arms.

"That-"Drew suddenly remembered that he promised May not to be angered.

He stopped. "I need to go now, see you later." He put both of his hands in his pocket and walked away. Behind, Gary had puzzled look on his face and Paul just watched Drew walk away.

"What the heck just happened?"

"Humph, he must be trying to control his anger for his girlfriend." Replied Paul.

"Yeah." Gary and Paul separated and headed to their own classes.

Drew entered his English class, since the bell didn't ring yet, there were only some students in the room. Including May. She was sitting at her usual sit, but from what he can tell, something was wrong.

Drew sat next to May. "Is there a problem?"

May didn't answer, he shook her shoulders gently. "May, listen to me. Is there any problem?"

May looked at Drew in watery eyes. "Drew, I-I d-don't love y-you a-a-anymore…" She looked down.

Drew was shocked. "But why?'

May just ran out of the room, crying. Drew watched her go, he was truly shocked. He shook his head and ran out, looking for May. _'Where are you May?'_ He turned his head in every direction, then he saw a green bandana turn around the corner. He knew that was May, he chased after. When he turned around the corner, he saw May exit the school building. He quickly went after her. Drew got outside, no one was there. But he then heard a faint sound of sobbing. He went behind the dumpster, this was the back of the school. Drew saw May sitting against the wall, her face buried on her knees.

Drew carefully sat beside May. "What's wrong?" He reached to her shoulder.

May shook his hand away. "G-go away, l-leave me a-alone."

Drew frowned. "May, you have to tell me what's wrong."

May slowly looked up, her eyes were matching his. "Sorry Drew, but it s-seems like everything we do as alone, we're b-being watched." There were sign of despair in her sapphire eyes. She looked away from Drew.

"May." Drew made her turn her head facing him. "It doesn't matter, just tell me. You'll be okay as long as I'm with you."

May finally released all of her tears and hugged Drew tight. "Oh Drew, Brianna threatened me to destroy my life if she caught me with you again." Drew gently patted her back.

"Shhh, I said you were going to be fine as long as I'm here." May pulled out of hug, tears were still coming out of her eyes. Drew took out his handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"Remember I promised your father to protect you? Well I'm going to keep that promise." Drew gently pulled her to a kiss, where she kissed back. They slowly pulled out a minute later. May was smiling, she hugged Drew tight and whispered "I love you." Drew smiled. "I love you too."

"So, do you want to skip the school today?" Drew asked after pulling out of the hug.

May shook her head. "Skipping school doesn't do any good." She got up holding Drew's hand. "Let's get back to the class, I'm sure I can explain this to Solidad."

Drew nodded and got up. The bell already rang twice and everyone was expected to be in class. May and Drew got inside, holding hands together. Together, they walked towards their English class. Drew knocked the door and got inside with May.

"Sorry, there was an incident." Drew said it in serious tone, everyone in the class were looking at the two.

Solidad understood what it meant. "It's fine."

Drew and May got into their sits, everyone was still staring at the two. Including Dawn, who had an excited expression on her face. Drew looked around "What?" Everybody turned their heads to face the front. They began their class. Drew held May's right hand tight as they progressed on their lesson. When the bell rang, Dawn ran over to the two.

"May! I heard everything about you two!" She was certainly overreacting.

May nodded. "Yeah, I found about that before I got kicked by Brianna."

Drew looked surprised at May. "Wait, you knew about that?" May nodded in response.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" He looked directly on her eyes.

"I thought you knew about it….. That was the reason I got beaten up two months ago." May sighed. "But the past is past, let's just think ahead."

"Oooh! Do you guys know about the Christmas dance? I know I'm going!" Dawn exclaimed.

May and Drew both looked at each other. "There's a dance?" They both asked.

"Yeah, and you have to pick a person that is opposite gender from you!" Dawn looked at her watch. "Uh oh, the second bell will ring in any minute, let's go!" She dragged May out the door, Drew smiled to himself and walked out of the classroom. Next was chemistry, but it ended quickly because Drew had something else in his mind, he didn't pay attention to the class. He was thinking about May all along, but one thing bothered him in the class, Brendan. He was away for the first block, so he just came into the chemistry class where he sat beside May. The thought wanted Drew to beat Brendan up, but he just inhaled and exhaled slowly. _'Come one Drew, you need to control your anger, for May.'_ He sighed and took a deep breath. Then Drew covered his ears, he didn't want to hear Brendan trying to flirt with May

"So May, what happened to you two months ago?" Brendan gave her his best impression.

"Sorry, but I do not want to talk about it right now." May didn't feel like talking to Brendan, but ignoring him would be rude and she didn't want to be mean to anyone.

"Oh, okay." Brendan leaned on his chair. "So, did you catch up with all the work?"

May gave him an annoying glare. "Yes, I'm working on that."

"So, I heard about you and Brianna.." May suddenly sat up from her desk. "Please, stop Brendan. I said I don't want to talk about it." Everyone looked at her, even Drew.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Professor Rowan from his desk.

May sat down. "Nothing sir."

Everyone was still looking at May, Drew gave her a worried expression on his face. "Everyone, back to work." Said Professor Rowan.

Everybody else went back to their own work, even Brendan. May was feeling worried if she had hurt Brendan. Drew still took a glance at May every now and then.

**Author's Note: Here you go! Note that I'm going to start on my second story, so this will sometimes take longer to update, but my new story will be longer for each chapter. So, that will have longer update time, but I'll try to update this story frequently. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and point out some mistakes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry for not updating for two days, but I had to update my other story, Is Anyone Out There? So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great day.**

**PS I do not own Pokemon**

Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy?

Obviously, Brendan didn't know about May and Drew's relationship. Otherwise, he would have tried to kill Drew already. But, it seemed like Brendan wasn't interested in reading school papers or anything that had to do with our school online. Drew was certainly satisfied with that. He didn't want to add Brendan alongside his fan girls disturbing May. Drew walked to the cafeteria alone, it was now lunch time. He found May with her friends, he also saw Paul and Gary sitting with them. Drew quickly took a sit beside May, he didn't want to get his seat taken by Brendan.

"Hey Drew, where were you?" May asked. It was because Drew left the classroom early to pick up some stuff from the office.

"Oh, I went to the office to get something." Drew replied, he hid his face away from May.

"Okay." She replied, getting a little suspicious.

"So Drew, how's the plan going along?" Ash had his mouth full, causing him to get whacked by Misty.

Everyone laughed except Drew, he gave Ash a glare. Ash got up and gulped, he slowly got under the table. Drew smirked at the scene. He had a plan, a big one. And he wasn't going to let Ash ruin it for him. He prepared for this for over a months, while May was still in the hospital. It was now December 8th, and Drew had few more days until the action. He leaned on his chair and started to whistle, closing his eyes. Everyone looked at him.

"Why does he do that all the time?" Dawn pointed her fork towards Drew.

"Oh, he just does that whenever he's feeling happy." Gary pointed out.

"Well, that whistle kind of creeps me out." Dawn shivered.

"Now that you say it, it is pretty scary melody." May looked at Drew with one of her eyebrows up.

Drew opened his left eye. "What?"

"Oh nothing cabbage head." May said it sarcastically.

Drew frowned. "Come on May that's annoying."

May was pretty surprised that Drew didn't argue back. She raised her right eye brow. "Huh? I guess you did change a little after all."

Drew just smirked in response. He closed his eyes again and continued to whistle aloud. May felt shivers coming down her spine, that melody was pretty chilly. May shuddered and turned towards her friends. They began chatting as minutes went by. Drew was still in his relaxed position, he felt so calm, and relieved.

Soon, the bell was about to go. The gang went to their separate ways, except May. She had PE with Drew, and he was still with his eyes closed. May gently shook him.

"Drew wake up, the bell's going to ring soon." Drew shot his eyes open, May flinched. She placed her hand on her chest and sighed.

"Drew, you scared me to death!" Drew had confused look on his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't know I fell asleep." He got up and walked out of the cafeteria, with May beside him.

"I need to go to my locker." She ran off to the left. Drew continued to walk, his locker was on the way to the gym.

When Drew got his gym cloths on and turned to leave the change room, the bell rang. He hurriedly ran inside the gym, he forgot all about May. She couldn't do PE yet, her injuries prevented her from doing it. When he got inside the gym, he got relieved. May was sitting on the bleachers with her textbooks and binder. When she saw Drew enter the gym, she waved at him. He waved back and headed to their gym teacher. May was continuing on her work she needed to catch up. She was about halfway done, but she couldn't help herself from not watching Drew. She smiled at the scene, she thought Drew looked cute when he was sweating.

Soon, the bell rang and everyone went back to change. May packed her stuff into her backpack and headed out. May went to her locker to place some of textbooks she didn't need. But she didn't notice a figure approaching her from behind. He slowly walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. May was so surprised, she almost had heart attack. She turned around to see Brendan with a frown on his face.

"What is it, Brendan?" She asked.

Brendan shoved a paper on front of her eyes. "Care to explain this?!" He furiously pointed at the picture. May and Drew were kissing together. May remembered that scene, it was two months ago, a day before she was hospitalized.

"Brendan, stop it. That picture was taken over a months ago." May was a little afraid now, she knew what would happen if Brendan got mad.

"And why do you care? Aren't you supposed to be happy for me?" She her voice grew a little louder.

"I care because I liked you all along!" May was now completely shocked of what Brendan had said. _'H-he had a crush on me all along?'_ People started to gather around the two.

Brendan gritted his teeth. "I loved you! But you never loved me back! Instead, you always melted on the sight of that filthy green head! You didn't change at all, you liked him six years ago and now you're dating him."

May didn't know what to say, she was confused. _'What does it mean that I liked Drew six years ago? Is there something I don't remember that Drew is hiding from me?' _May's eyes widened.

Brendan smirked. "Yeah, you're so careless that you look like you don't remember anything."

May felt her eyes began to water at his harmful words. "Yeah! I do like Drew, I love him! And if you truly loved me, you just left me six years ago!" Tears were flowing down her face. Brendan had a shocked expression on his face. "We're over Brendan. I gave all my heart and forgave you, but all you do is hurt me….." May's voice trailed off as she ran off. Behind, the crowd gasped, Brendan's eyes were wide at what she had just said.

Drew grabbed his math textbook from his locker. He shut his door and went to his math class. May was usually sitting beside him, but she wasn't there. _'Probably late.'_ He thought and sat next to an empty desk. The second bell rang few minutes later, and May still wasn't here yet. Drew began to worry, he knew May never got this late for anything. The teacher still wasn't here yet, he took his chance and ran out the classroom._ 'Maybe if she was crying, she might be behind the school.' _He ran to the back of the building, but no sign of May was found. Drew began to get desperate, he searched all corners of the school, but he couldn't find May. He started to walk up the stairs to the roof, the only place he didn't search for her. When Drew slowly opened the door, he heard sobbing.

May was crouching beside the door, knees up to her chest. With her face buried into her knees, she sat there crying. Drew sat next to May, he placed his arm around her.

"May, you've got to tell me what's wrong." He spoke gently.

"If it's Brianna again, I'll make sure to punish her."

May slowly looked up, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She shook her head. "No Drew, it's not Brianna, it's Brendan…"

Drew instantly frowned at the name. "Did he hurt you?"

May nodded slowly. "Yeah, he hurt m-my heart."

Drew smiled gently at May. "Don't worry May, as long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. Got it?"

"Okay, thanks for helping me though." She hugged Drew.

Drew hugged back and gently patted her back. "It's nothing my love."

May pulled out from the hug and placed both of her hands on back of Drew's neck. As they stood up, Drew pulled May closer with his hands on her waist. Slowly, they pulled closer and had a passionate kiss. They've been doing that for about 2 minutes, when they had to breathe. The two slowly pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. May's sapphire and Drew's emerald eyes were shining, they both smiled at each other. May knew as long as they were together, she will be safe.

Together, they both sat down, leaning against the door, they watched the sky. May cuddled up beside Drew and placed her head on his chest.

"Wouldn't you want to go back to the class?" He brushed her hair softly.

May shook her head lightly. "Nah, I like being up here alone with you."

Few hours later, Drew found May asleep. He smiled and carefully stroked her hair. That made May to slowly open her eyes. "Um, Drew? Do you know what time it is?"

Drew looked at his watch and frowned. "It's now 7 o' clock."

May shot up, but Drew slowly pulled her down. "Drew, my parents are probably worried sick!"

But then she remembered something she would ask Drew. "Drew, have we met six years ago? Are you hiding something away from me?"

Drew didn't know what to say. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Brendan told me I had a crush on you six years ago, so I was wondering."

Drew clenched his fist. "Sorry May, but I'll explain it to you when the time is right."

May looked down. "Oh…"

**Author's Note: Well I'm soo sorry for even shorter chapter! It's just that it's 11:40 PM right now, so I'm obviously tired. I hope you liked this chapter and a review would be nice**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. But my laptop broke and I had to update my other story. So I hope this chapter is pretty good and I'll see you later.**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Fifth Teen: Return of the Devil

Drew and May were still at the school's rooftop. We've been staring out to the sky for past hour or so. May forgot everything about time, when she looked at her watch, she gasped. It read 8:06 PM.

"Oh my God! It's over eight and I still didn't contact my parents!" She jolted up and took out her phone. She had 40 missed calls. All from her friends or her parents.

"What should I do? The school is closed! I'm so stupid for not thinking straight!"

Drew then slowly got up. "Crap, I'm so dead when I reach my home." He looked at his watch.

"May, I'm sorry for getting you into trouble."

May smiled brightly. "It's okay, I had wonderful time with you." Her smile turned into a frown. "How am I going to explain this to my parents? Worst of all, how are we going to get out of here?"

Drew stuffed his hands in his pocket. "The doors of the school are locked no doubt, our only way to get out of this roof is to climb down the nearest tree." He walked along the edge of the roof, being careful not to fall down, he searched for a tree that was tall enough to climb down. After few minutes, he finally found one. He gestured May to come. When she reached him, Drew pointed at the tree that was standing right next to school roof.

"Maybe we can climb down from here."

"But what if you or I get hurt?" She had worried look on her face.

"This is our only way. Besides, I'll catch you when I reach the bottom." With that, he leaped onto the nearest branch. Drew was like a monkey, he was doing this very well. When he reached the bottom, he gestured May to come down. She hesitated for a moment, but the school was only two stories high.

"Jump, I'll catch you."

"Are you serious? This is two stories high!"

He smirked. "Don't worry, it's not even that high. You can jump into my arms from the tree."

"F-fine." May turned away and looked at the tree. The branch was only thirty centimeters away from the roof. May leaped onto the branch, she was surprised that she made it. From there, she carefully climbed down. When she was almost at the bottom, one of the branches she was grabbing snapped. May fell down, landing on top of someone. Someone with green hair.

"Urgh, I wasn't ready." He groaned.

"I'm so sorry!" May got up and pulled out her hand.

Drew grabbed her hand and got up to his feet. He wiped dirt off his clothes. "It's okay."

May looked at her watch again, fifth teen minutes had past already. Her eyes widened one again and started to run towards her home. As she ran, she turned towards Drew and waved.

"Bye Drew!" She said before running into a pole. Drew tried to get to her, but May waved him off from the distance. She continued to run towards her home.

May rubbed her forehead as she ran, it hurt a lot. She had some headache, but she waved them off and focused on the road ahead of her. The streets were now pretty dark, considering that it was December. May felt a chill run down her spine, it was pretty cold now. From the distance, she saw her house. May ran fast as she could. She fell to her knees in front of her front door. _'Why do I feel so weak after running? Was it because of that crash? I don't know'_ She hesitated to ring the doorbell, but the front door opened before she could do that. There, she saw her father glaring at her. He pointed inside the house. May looked down as she walked in. Her mother came running to her.

"May! Where were you? We were so worried!"

May took a deep breath. "Sorry mom, I forgot tell you that I-I was with a friend."

Her father shut the front door. "Maybelle Maple! You have some explaining to do. But after you head back to your room." Norman was surely angry.

May sighed and climbed up the steps. She slowly opened her room door and collapsed onto her bed. She turned on her audio, a relaxing tone of music slowly came out. May closed her eyes, this made her relax and calm.

May slowly opened her eyes few minutes later. She had to brush her teeth and get changed. She got up from her bed and changed into her orange sweat pants and sweat shirt. She then headed to the washroom, there, she brushed her teeth. She didn't feel like eating, so she skipped dinner and went straight to her bed. May didn't want to listen to another of her dad's lectures. Then she had an idea, she would go to sleep early and her father wouldn't bother her. A smile came on her face as she cuddled inside her blanket. She felt warm, just like when she was with Drew. _'Wait what am I thinking? Bad May!'_ May turned her back facing her door and closed her eyes. She loved him with all her heart, but she felt something bad was going to happen. _'Should I avoid Brendan? That would be rude, but part of my heart is telling me to avoid Brendan and Brianna. Wait, Brianna? I heard she's coming back to school tomorrow. What am I going to do when she finds about relationship between Drew and I?' _May let all her thoughts aside and drifted into sleep.

Next day when May walked to her school, she saw Brianna going inside. May wanted to avoid her, so that's what she did. She tried to sneak away into her English class without getting caught by Brianna or any of her goons. Luckily for her, she was wearing a plain red hoodie with grey sweat pants. May barely wore this outfit, but she felt comfortable in it. She pulled her hoodie on and covered her forehead.

Brianna was talking with her 'friends', but she saw me. "Hey you, come over here."

I didn't know what she was talking about, but I saw her gesturing me to come over. I thought she didn't know who I was, so I came up to her. "Yes?"

"You know what May girl? I'd like you to spy on her and see if she's doing anything strange to my Drew." May nodded and quickly hurried into her English class.

Drew knew Brianna was back, and he didn't want to see her again. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and quickly wore his baseball cap. But that didn't work, he was the only person with green hair. Brianna noticed a certain green hair in the hallway, she pushed everyone one her path and ran over to Drew. When he saw this, Drew sighed and continued to walk towards his class. Brianna grabbed Drew's arm with both of her hand. Drew ignored and kept walking.

"Drewy, I missed you so much! Only if it wasn't for that bitch, I could've still meet you!"

"You can disturb me all you want, but don't you _dare _to insult May! She almost died because of you! Now get the hell out of my life." Drew snarled, he walked away while Brianna just stood there.

When Drew entered the class, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Drew. Drew just walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Drew, is something wrong?" May was getting worried, she never saw Drew like this.

"Brianna." Drew spat out the name venomously.

"Oh." May got enough explanation from that one word.

Drew let out a deep sigh. "You know May, I hope Brianna doesn't find out about our relationship."

"Don't worry. Even if she does, we have each other, right?" Drew blushed when May gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"T-thanks, you're right." His face softened and smiled.

"Drew, why can't you smile like that instead of smirking all the time?" May liked Drew's actual smile.

"Why? You like it?" Drew's smile turned into a smirk.

May crossed her arms. "Yeah, it's way nicer than your smirk."

"Fine, but smirking is just my habit."

May grinned at him. "Good. I hope to see your smiles more often."

Just then, Brianna came inside. She had an evil grin across her face. Brendan was right behind her, he frowned when he saw Drew.

"Argh, it's those 'things' again." Drew crossed his arm.

May took a deep breath. "I hope whatever they're planning now is something that is not involving any of us."

"There's a 99% chance that they are."

"I have no idea why Brendan is still mad at me. I mean, if he's jealous, why be angry at me?" May watched Brendan take his seat.

"He probably only liked you for your looks."

"I don't know. Brendan would never do that." May looked down._ 'Did Brendan actually liked me just for my looks?'_

"Anyways, did you finish your catch up work?" Drew tried to change his subject.

"Yeah, I've been working hard on it."

"Good job."

The rest of the day went pretty normal as usual. Except Brianna and Brendan had that evil smirk for entire day. It bothered Drew, but it really didn't seem to bother May all that much. _'Maybe it's because she's having a great time with her friends?'_ Drew tried to guess how well May do in these kind of situations. But he couldn't find it out, May just seemed to be strong enough to hold on. Drew just decided to put these thoughts aside for now. But, he really needed to know why Brianna and Brendan were acting like that today. _'Maybe they're just trying to separate us. They don't dare to, my father could punish them if they tried to do something fishy around me.' _Drew was walking May back to her home.

"Thanks Drew for walking me home."

Drew put his both of his hands behind his head. "No problem. After all, I did promise your father to protect you."

May's cheek turned pink. "Still, I have to thank you for it."

"You don't have to." He leaned and kissed her on forehead.

May smiled at him, not realizing that her cheeks were now red. Drew smirked. "By the way, you're cheeks are red."

May covered her cheeks with her hands. "N-no it's not!"

"You're a terrible liar."

"B-but…" Drew patted her head.

"But, you're a very good runner."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks, you too."

**Author's Note. Yes, the second part is here! Now I can actually relax. Wait, can some of you do me a favor and check out my first one shot story On The Bus? I wrote that today and it's pretty cool story I think. Anyways, I'll see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long! Well, I've been busy with school work over the weekend Anyways, I have no idea how much longer this story is going to be. Maybe this is only half way through! Again, I apologize for not updating in a long time. But I'm sure this story is not in hiatus!**

**PS I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter Sixth teen: New Student

May was lying on her bed, her laptop on her lap, in her room. She was extremely tired from hearing all those lectures from her father. He had been lecturing her on staying away for such long time without even telling her parents about it. Good thing she didn't tell them about missing school, otherwise she would have been listening to her father for about one more hour. It was just after eight, but it was dark outside due to being in December. May just finished her homework, now she was listening to some music while searching up something on Internet.

She sighed heavily while scrolling down pages to pages. She was searching for some information about Drew's past. Since he was son of the CEO of Hayden Inc., there had to be something about him on the internet. But so far, she couldn't find anything interesting. And yes, she wasn't stalking him, she just wanted to find out if she had ever met Drew before. What Brendan said to her won't leave her head, that she had crush on Drew 6 years ago. _'Is Drew hiding something from me? What, and why is it? I should ask him tomorrow, alone.' _May closed her laptop and placed in on her desk. She quickly left to her washroom to brush her teeth.

Next morning, May woke up before her alarm clock. She stopped her alarm and walked towards her washroom, yawning. She stretched her arms high up in the air and stared at her refection on the mirror. She was a mess; messy brown hair, bags under her eyes, and messy orange sweatshirt and pants. She barely had sleep last night, tossing and turning in her bed, she was thinking about Drew entire time. She was desperate of knowing his little 'secret' that he hadn't told her. _'I probably knew what it was, then forgot everything about it after the accident.'_ She let out a deep breath and splashed some water on her face. She then looked at her left wrist, there was still a scar from the cut, but it healed otherwise.

After finishing her business at the washroom, May saw that it was just under seven. She quickly changed into her red hoodie, and grey sweatpants, the same one she wore yesterday. May didn't feel like wearing jeans, others because this outfit was pretty comfortable, and she liked it that way when she was feeling stressed. Yes, she was surely stressed about different things going on her life. Such as Drew's secret, dealing with Brendan and Brianna, and about their 'plans'. May breathed deeply and walked down the stairs. She didn't feel like eating anything, so she just drank some milk and headed towards her front door. Of course, Dawn was still sleeping considering it was only 7:30 in the moment. May waved her mother goodbye and walked out the door. The morning wind brushed past her, and a beam of light blinding her eyes. It sure was a nice day. It still hadn't snowed, instead it was beautiful outside. May threw her backpack over her shoulder and began walking to her school. The sunlight and cool breeze of air made her bit more comfortable. May closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling while it lasted, until she bumped into someone. She fell backwards and landed on her bottom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" May quickly got up to her feet and apologized.

She couldn't see the person's face, but he certainly wasn't from around here. "No need to apologize. It was my fault for not looking where I was going." He had a cap facing backwards on his head, he looked around her age.

He held out his hand. "My name is Ethan, I just moved here yesterday."

May shook his hand. "I'm May, are you attending Goldenrod High?"

May could now his face clearly, he had a streak of hair coming out of his cap. He also had indigo hair with shining brown eyes. "Yeah, today is my first day."

May grinned at the boy. "Awesome! Would you like to meet my friends? They're all nice, except for Paul." She whispered the last part.

"Sure, I don't know anyone around here. I came from New Bark Town." They started to walk to school together, side by side.

"So Ethan, where do you live?" Ethan gave her a strange look.

"No no no, not like that, I just wanted know. Besides, I already have someone else." She smiled sheepishly, trying to tell him it wasn't what it sounded like.

"Oh, I now live right across from you, I saw you coming out of your house just as I came out of mine."

"That's good to know." They both stopped, their school was standing right in front of them. No one was in sight, the school started in over forty minutes.

"Well, I need to find principal's office, it was nice knowing you May." Ethan then ran off inside waving back at her.

May smiled lightly. _'At least I made a new friend.'_ She thought before getting interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind her.

"That was interesting, who is he?" Came a familiar voice.

May turned around. "His name is Ethan, he just moved here."

Drew crossed his arms. "I just hope he doesn't have any special feeling for you."

"Looks like someone is jealous here." She said it sarcastically.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He then walked inside the school.

May followed him, there were only couple of students inside. She immediately found herself to her locker. She began turning to her right combination, when she felt a poke on her shoulder. "What is it Drew?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're safe from Brianna or Brendan." The green hair leaned onto side of a locker beside May's.

May stuffed her homework and textbooks inside. "Aww, looks like someone here is worried."

Without a word, Drew gave her a small peck on her cheeks and walked away, whistling. May watched him disappear around a corner, small smile formed on her lips.

"Is that your boyfriend?" May jumped at sudden voice behind her.

"Ethan! Don't scare me like that." She turned to face the new student.

"Sorry, heh heh." He scratched back of his head, if that was even possible.

"And yeah, I guess you could call him that."

"So, what do you have for first block?" Ethan asked May, showing her his piece of paper.

"Whoa, you have three classes with me. English, PE, and Math." May pointed at some words written.

"That's good. At least I'll have a friend by my side." He folded the paper in half and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I'm glad I can help you get through the 'new kid' situation here." May checked her watch, 8:16.

"We still got some time, why don't we head to your locker?"

Ethan nodded. "Okay, I don't even know where my locker is located anyway."

"Since your number is 738, it must be in the second floor." May gestured him to follow while looking at the paper he handed out to her.

Once they reached a hallway with locker numbers in 700s, May searched for Ethan's locker. "735, 736, 737, 738… There it is!" She handed the paper back to Ethan.

"Thanks for helping me out so much." He began twisting the lock, while his eyes looking back and forth between the paper and the lock.

"It's nothing, I just like to help others out." May smiled at the boy.

_Ring_

"Oh no! I totally forgot about the time!" May grabbed Ethan by his wrist and dragged him to their English class.

To their luck, it was their second bell that had rang. When May and Ethan got into their class, everyone stared at them. Except Drew, who just shrugged. Solidad crossed her arms. "May, take a seat please."

"Sorry." May replied and quickly sat next to Drew.

Solidad faced towards the class. "Class, we have another new student today." She turned to Ethan, who was still standing beside the doorframe. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Ethan walked in front of the class. "My name is Ethan, nice to meet you all." Then he walked to the empty seat next to Brendan.

As the class progressed, May just wondered about Drew's 'secret'. That just killed her mood for the rest of the day, she had to know it, since Drew told everything to her. _'But why not this one? Did something happened to him six years ago?' _May furiously shook her head and sighed out deeply.

"Something wrong?" May saw that Drew had a worried expression on his face.

"It's nothing." She quickly added and started to write her essay.

She heard Drew sigh out loud. "May, just tell me."

May took a glance at him. "After school, I need to talk to you alone."

"Where?"

"How about that café near the park?"

"Sure." With that, Drew continued on his essay.

After chemistry class, May headed to the cafeteria. On the way, she bumped into Ethan, who decided to tag along. Together, they found the table May's friends were sitting at. May ran over to them, quickly taking a seat next to Drew. Ethan sat next to Paul.

"May, who's the guy?" Misty asked.

"His name is Ethan, he's new." May answered after swallowing her sandwich.

After they all introduced themselves to the new student, the gang continued their lunch.

"May, is something bothering you? You don't wear that outfit unless you're stressed." Dawn pointed at May's outfit with her fork.

"Yeah, I was just stressed about Brendan and Brianna stuff." May replied. _'At least that wasn't an entire lie.'_

"You're correct May." Ash swallowed his food. "Brendan and Brianna are starting to piss me off." He continued.

"Eh hem Ash? You do realize that Brianna was bothering May since her first day here." Said Misty.

"Oh right." Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Speaking of the devils…" Dawn pointed towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Oh great." May muttered at sight of Brianna.

**Author's Note: Sorry! I was just too busy with all the school work Anyways, I hope this chapter was good enough and I'll see you later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back with chapter 17 of Restart! Enjoy.**

**PS I do not own Pokémon or any other songs**

Chapter: Seventeen

Drew let out a deep breath. "Urgh, why couldn't she just transfer to another school?"

"Probably because you're here." Ash didn't even bother to look away from his food.

"Drew, hide me." May whimpered as she dug her face into her hoodie.

"I won't let her hurt you again." Drew glared at Brianna and her friends as they came closer to where he was sitting.

"Oh Drewy~ Look who's here~" Brianna grabbed Drew's shoulders with both of her hand.

"Go away, you're not welcome here Brianna." Drew spat out her name venomously.

Brianna then looked at May. "Oh, looks who's here. It's the one and only bitch in this entire school!" She and her friends started to laugh.

Drew had enough. He pushed his lunch away from him and stood up, facing Brianna. "Listen, the only real bitch in this school is you. And I don't want anything from you again, otherwise I will make your life miserable." He stomped out of the cafeteria.

May tried to follow him, but Misty grabbed her by her wrist. "You need to give Drew sometime alone."

May nodded and sat back down. Just then, Ash grabbed his can of soda and sneaked behind Brianna. Misty shook her head, but Ash only grinned in response. Soon, Brianna was soaked, she stomped out somewhere with her friends.

Everyone in the gang laughed. "Nice one Ash!" May complemented him.

Ash gave her a thumbs up and started to work on his lunch again.

May sighed in worry. "I hope Drew is okay…."

Meanwhile

Drew walked into the washroom cursing under his breath. He splashed some water on his face and looked into the mirror.

"Damn, why did I just leave like that?" He punched the mirror with his fist.

Then he realized that his knuckles were bleeding. Drew cursed himself and left for the nurse's office.

In the hallway, other kids started to whisper when Drew approached. This only annoyed Drew even more.

But he just clenched his fists and kept walking, ignoring other kids.

When he reached the nurse's office, Drew knocked the door gently. When he got in, he lied about what had happened to him. While the nurse took care of his wound, Drew thought about his secret.

'_I lied to May too much times already.' _Drew sighed out loud _'That's it, I'll tell her tomorrow afterschool.'_

With the others

"But why did he just took off like that?"

The gang were still sitting in the cafeteria. They were discussing about problems currently going on.

"I mean, he shouldn't have left even if Brianna said those harsh words to me." May buried her face in her arm.

Misty patted May on her back. "Maybe he just needed to think, that's all."

May looked up with tears pouring from her eyes. "But what if he's not in love with me anymore? What if he left to think about his current situation? A good way to break up with me?"

"May, you're just overreacting. Drew would never do that to you."

"Okay, maybe I was a little overreacting….." May covered her head with her hoodie, and stared at the floor.

"But I'm still worried about it. I'm not sure, but he was acting a little different after that talk with Brendan." She whispered so only Misty could hear.

"Maybe he's just hiding something from you?"

"I know, but what is it? Is it some kind of surprise? Or is it a dark secret he's hiding from me?" She sighed.

"I don't know what to do, he never acted like this before." May took out her phone.

"Guys, the bell's going to ring in five minutes. I have to stop by at my locker, see you later." She waved at her friends and walked off.

May sighed as she opened her locker. She didn't feel like doing any PE exercises. She wanted to talk to Drew, but he was nowhere to be found. May took out her PE clothes and headed to the gym.

Later

May was getting desperate to see Drew again. He didn't appear in any of the classes after lunch. And she didn't see any other traces of him, making her worried sick about him.

May decided it was a good idea to take a walk around the park, she headed towards the park nearby. She took her headphones on and got her iPod out. Then she turned on a random song to relax and make herself calm.

**Too Much Love Will Kill You by Queen**

I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be

Too many bitter tears raining down on me

I'm far away from home

And I've been facing this alone for too much long

I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me

About growing up and what a struggle it would be

In my tangled state of mind

I've been looking back to find where I went wrong

Too much love will kill you

If you can't make up your mind

Torn between a lover and the love you leave behind

You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs

Too much love kill you – every time

I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be

And it seems there's no way out this for me

I used to bring you sunshine

Now all I ever do is bring you down

How would it be if you were standing in my shoes

Can't you see that it's impossible to choose

No there's making sense of it

Every way I go I have to lose

Too much love will kill you

Just as sure as none at all

It'll drain the power that's in you

Make you plead and scream and crawl

And the pain will make you crazy

You're the victim of your crime

Too much love will kill you

Every time

Too much love will kill you

It'll make your life a lie

Yes, too much love will kill you

And you don't understand why

You'd give your life you'd sell your soul

But here it comes again

Too much love will kill you

In the end…

May sniffed once, and noticed that she was crying. She wiped off some tears off her face. _'Wow, it had to pick me the worst song for my situation right now.'_ She turned her iPod off and looked around for a place to seat.

May later sat down on an empty bench nearby. She covered her head with hoodie and stared at her lap.

Few minutes later, she heard a gentle sound of guitar in the background. May took her hoodie off and walked towards the source of the sound.

She found herself standing in front of a small wooden cabin. It only had 2 stories, and the cabin itself was reeking with age. She walked closer, the sound was coming from inside.

The door was slightly open. May knew it was rude, but her curiosity had taken over her and she took a step towards the door.

She stopped, and shook her head. But it was too late, she was already poking her head through the small opening.

May looked around, all the lights were off and no one seemed to be here. But the sound was coming from the upstairs.

She slowly opened the door, and took a step in. May took few more steps until she was standing

Without hesitation, she began to climb up. After the last step, she poked her head around the corner.

There, she was a curtain blowing swiftly in the end of the narrow hallway. Curious, May walked towards the curtain. To the source of the sound.

She moved the curtain to one side and stepped out. She found herself standing on a balcony, with a green haired man sitting in front of her, facing the lake.

"Take a seat." The person pointed at empty seat beside him.

'_There's only one green hair I know, but this guy has different voice…' _She did as what she was told.

May took a glance at the man. He looked similar to Drew, but he wore rectangular glasses and the shape of his face had to points on it. He also had a guitar in his hand.

"So." The green haired man began to speak. "You must be May."

Startled, May looked at him with wide eyes. "H-how do you know me?"

He smirked. "I do because my brother has always talked about you."

"W-wait, your brother?"

"Drew is my younger brother, and he was the loved one in our family. Our parents only looked after Drew, so I ran away. Now I'm living in this small cabin, though I still have contact with my younger brother." He took a sip of his wine.

"Wait, Drew never talked about having an older brother." May thought about something. "D-did he lie to me or something?" She asked in shocked expression.

"Hmm? Oh, he probably had to do that because Drew, myself, and some kid in white hair are the only ones who knows about your past." He sighed.

"By the way, my name's Andrea." Andrea gave out his hand.

May shook his hand and smiled. "I'm May, nice to meet you."

"So, what happened six years ago?"

Andrea looked at his watch. "Well, you'll know when the time is right." He smiled at her.

"I have to do some stuff down by the city, so I'll see you later." He placed his guitar to the side and wore his coat.

"Thanks for brightening my mood a bit, I hope we meet again." May gave him a warm smile and headed outside.

'_When the time is right? What does he mean by that?'_

**Author's Note: Sorry for not keeping the promise D: I've been kind of busy lately, so I apologize!I'll probably update Let Me Live soon, possibly this weekend. And I'll update this story this weekend, or next week! Until then, just seat down and wait for me! XD**


End file.
